Volverte a ver
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: No importa cuántos siglos hayan pasado... él cumpliría la promesa. "-¡Esta es mi última orden! –ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus ojos le escocían-¡Eren, si reencarnamos en otra vida, tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar!" / -¿Titanes? ¿De qué estás hablando? / -Quizá, ... me termine volviendo loco... / La vida universitaria terminó siendo más complicada de lo que esperó -AU-
1. Prólogo

**Hola hola! Bueno, quisiera darles la bienvenida a mi fic ahdjahdkada el cual espero que disfruten xd **

**Quisiera recalcar que (aunque es obvio) los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin NO me pertenecen (ya quisiera que Rivaille fuera mío :'cc ) **

**Es mi primera historia de este anime, realmente me entusiasma *-* quiero aclarar que la idea de la reencarnación la saqué de un doujinshi que leí y que en cuanto lo vuelva a encontrar lo colocaré el link para que lo lean, realmente te hace llorar! Pero me inspiró demasiado, simplemente tenía que escribir algo sobre eso *-* **

**Mucha habladuría D: Les dejaré unas cuantas cosas para que no se pierdan en la historia:**

"_**-Estos son pensamientos."**_

"_Estos son recuerdos o flash-backs."_

/ -** y esos son cambios de escenario o tiempo.**

**Ahora los dejaré con la historia, nos vemos más abajo, ojalá les guste *-***

* * *

-¡Es demasiado rápido, nos aplastará a todos! –gritó uno de los hombres de la tropa mientras se balanceaban entre los tronco del Bosque de Árboles Gigantes.

-¡Solo avancen o no dudaré en dejarlos! –advirtió el Sargento Rivaille, acelerando su paso mientras le echaba un vistazo a que Eren no se haya quedado atrás.

Pero se encontraban delante de un anormal (o creían que eso era) demasiado rápido y por un momento creyeron que sería igual a la titán hembra. A los minutos se iban quedando más y el número de soldados disminuía. Sin embargo, no podían retractarse; DEBÍAN continuar. Luego de tanto esfuerzo finalmente llevaban a cabo el plan de exterminar al último grupo de titanes, guiándolos a todos a una trampa.

Miró de nuevo atrás y se alivió al seguir viendo a Eren. Hanji se les había adelantado. Podía ver a lo lejos unos rastros metálicos que eran el inicio de la trampa, solo debían llegar y encenderían la bomba.

Sin embargo, Eren no paraba de ver hacia atrás y recordaba cuando el escuadrón de Rivaille murieron protegiéndolo. Odió eso, demasiado. Y ahora más cuando el escuadrón de Rivaille murió protegiéndolo. Odió eso, demasiado. Y ahora más cuando veía que se repetía. Mientras se balanceaba en los cables, dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar. Se dio cuenta que a pesar que se habían alejado del titán, era los únicos que quedaban. Apretó los puños.

El ruido de los engranajes llamó la atención del mayor quien se enfadó al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Eren.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –le dijo, exasperado. Él no era de exaltarse fácilmente, pero le enfadó demasiado que a pesar de estar tan cerca, Eren esté dispuesto a jugar con su suerte de nuevo. El de ojos aguamarina lo miró desafiante.

-¡No dejaré que pase de nuevo! ¡Esta vez lucharé y vengaré sus nombres!

-¡Escucha, son soldados, no les importa morir! –contestó el pelinegro y comenzaba a desesperarse al notar el titán más cerca y Eren ponía el dorso de su mano entre sus dientes.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ellos también querían ver un mundo sin titanes!

Las tiras de metal se hacía mayores. Estaban cerca del lugar, TAN cerca…

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue algo fluido cortando piel.

-¡EREN, NO!

Pero fue muy tarde, y salió volando apenas inició la conversión. Rivaille pudo llegar a engancharse de un tronco, viendo como Eren ya titán rugía con ira y aceleraba hacia el anormal. El sargento tenía que pensar en algo, pues recordó que la trampa tenía un tiempo de espera limitada, y nada podía salir mal.

-Maldito mocoso –masculló el sargento. Decidió que lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a Eren, pues perder a la mejor arma humana no era una opción ahora. Mientras trataba de rodear al par de titanes para poder cortar la nuca del que atacaba a Eren. Pero se movían muy rápido y a Rivaille llegó a costarle un poco tener que atacar evitando herir al menor.

-¡Rivaille! –gritó Hanji. Venía preocupada al notar que el escuadrón no regresaba. El pelinegro la vio enseguida y lanzó un disparo de gas rojo al cielo en señal de emergencia.

-¡Hanji! ¡Sería bueno que me des una mano! ¿No crees?!

La castaña se acercó más a ellos pero tuvo que parar pues de pronto, Rivaille, sin calcular realmente, se había lanzado directo a la nuca en una de sus famosas maniobras en espiral y a gran velocidad. Eren se había dado cuenta y trató de alejarse, pero el titán lo empujó e hizo perder el equilibrio. Eren recibió el golpe en el acto y sin que el sargento pueda evitarlo. El impacto hizo que ambos cayeran, tanto Rivaille como el menor.

El hecho que hubieran fallado fue que el titán vio a Hanji y centró su atención en ella. La siguió apenas Eren lo soltó, dándole por muerto.

En el suelo, el mayor trataba de levantarse y en lugar de ayudar a Hanji, notó que el cuerpo de Eren se desintegraba y lo mostraba en un charco de sangre debajo. De inmediato el pelinegro se quiso levantar por completo, pero una punzada de dolor en el tobillo hizo que cayera sobre su otra rodilla. Enfadado, buscó a Hanji y la vio con intenciones de regresar a ayudarla.

"_**Con un demonio, es mejor que muera una a que muramos todos."**_

-¡Vete! –gritó y Hanji le obedeció a pesar que su mirada demostró que no quería dejarlos. Pronto, el titán se había ido y solo quedaron los dos.

-Eren…-el pelinegro apenas sintió la zona segura, avanzó a duras penas hacia donde el castaño se desangraba, quien a pesar de todo el escándalo, parecía no despertar.

El que Eren no le contestara hizo que acelrara el paso, e incluso se desabrochó sus engranajes que solo lo volvían más lento.

Ayudándose de sus brazos y su pierna sana, llegó a su lado. No soportó la imagen. Había visto a cientos, sino miles, muriendo frente a él pero no podía asimilarlo con el mocos, simplemente no. Lo tomó de los hombros y sacudiéndolo, lo llamaba.

-Despierta, despierta –trataba de no quebrar su voz y apretó el agarre en los hombros. El castaño frunció el ceño de dolor y apenas abrió sus ojos. Su mirada se notaba perdida. Al notar su reacción, Rivaille tuvo aunque sea una pizca de esperanza –Eren –repitió.

-Rivaille… -susurró el castaño, fijándose en el mayor. Parecía confundido -¿Qué pasó…?...¿El…. titán… murió?

-Eren algo…algo salió mal ¡No debías estar así ahora!

-Pero me tranformé… no entiendo ¿El titán me hirió?

"_**No, no fue el titán… fui yo."**_

-Yo fui quien—

"_**¡Lo siento, Eren!" **_

-No importa-le cortó de pronto, ya que pudo comprender que había pasado y no quería oírlo de él, realmente. Luego de un par de segundos en silencio tanteó sus dedos hasta encontrar la mano de él. Apenas se tocaron el más joven sonrió –Estoy feliz…

-¿Feliz?

-Sí, porque… al final… pudimos ganar –comenzó a toser fuertemente y escupía algo de sangre. Parecía que le costara respirar.

-No… cálmate….-susurró el moreno. Tomó entonces la mano de él y entrelazó sus dedos- Eren, escúchame.

Los ojos aguamarina ya casi sin vida se fijaron en él. Rivaille se dio cuenta que el calor se iba de sus manos.

Toda una película pasó por su cabeza, con todos los momentos que habían pasado en esos últimos años. Misiones, salidas, entrenamientos… incluso alguna clase de cita que hayan podido tener. Y él nunca era de creer leyendas o mitos urbanos, hasta los creía tontos. Veía el rostro de él en sus ojos casi sin brillo, ese brillo que amaba aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta. Se rehusaba a perderlos o alejarse de él. Un día en específico acudió a su mente, en el afán de encontrar alguna salida a esa situación, a pesar de que su cabeza le gritaba que no pasaría en el fondo deseaba al menos contentarse de una pequeña probabilidad. Más aún cuando el agarre de sus manos se volvía más débil por parte del otro y ahí cayó en cuenta de la desesperación que le inundó.

-¡Esta es mi última orden! –ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus ojos le escocían-¡Eren, si reencarnamos en otra vida, tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar!

"_-Muchachos, si ustedes creen, podrían volver a nacer en un lugar diferente a este horrible mundo._

_La señora del puesto del festival les sonrió al par de soldados, Solo Eren le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Claro que sí. Y más aún si tienes una persona que ames mucho, lo más probable es que se vuelvan a ver._

_Rivaille no volteó a verla, pero alzó la ceja en interés a lo que dijo ella y la verdad es que no pudo evitar pensarse un par de segundos la posibilidad. Eren se sonrojó al imaginárselo, feliz con la idea. Sería increíble estar solo los dos sin tener que preocuparse de los asquerosos titanes…_

_-Mocoso-dijo el sargento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y yéndose- Se hace tarde, si no avanzas, te dejaré._

_-¡No! Emm… ya voy-miró de nuevo a la señora y le dejó unas cuantas monedas por leerle las cartas. La mujer había sonreído y negó con su cabeza._

_-Quédatelo._

_-Eren-lo volvió a llamar el sargento, más impaciente._

_-¿Eh? Ah,… gracias señora –dijo y se fue._

_La mujer no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, pues no había podido decirle que la razón por la que había hablado de la reencarnación era que la última carta que había sacado dictaminando su futuro, era de la muerte."_

Eren sonrió triste.

-Te amo –apenas susurró-No me odies… por romper la promesa.

"_-Hagamos un trato-propuso el castaño en aquella habitación. Ya era tarde y todos se habían ido a dormir. Eren y Rivaille estaba sentado en un sofá._

_El pelinegro estaba sentado, cruzado piernas y recargando su barbilla en una mano. El menor disfrutaba echado con la cabeza en las piernas de él. Rivaille le prestó atención con su propuesta y comenzó a acariciar el cabello marrón distraídamente._

_-¿Huh?_

_-Nunca sabemos cómo terminarán las misiones, o si regresaremos vivos. Me gustaría tener cierta seguridad contigo…_

_-Ve al grano, Eren._

_El aludido alzó su brazo y acarició la mejilla de su amado. _

_-Prométeme que no morirás en las próximas salidas._

_-¿Desconfías de mi habilidad? No he muerto en todo este tiempo ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?_

_-No es eso, sino que somos soldados y no damos eso por sentado. Lo sabes._

_-¿Soldado? Tú eres solo un perro –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa burlona, que luego cambió a una pícara cuando siguió hablando- Y eres solo mío._

_Eren se ruborizó._

_-Solo dilo-insistió, tomando su mano y poniendo la mejor cara de ruego que pudo-Prométemelo._

_Luego de unos segundos, el sargento suspiró, derrotado por esos ojos. Eren sonrió y siguió hablando al interpretar su silencio como un sí._

_-Tú no morirás, ni yo tampoco… e iremos juntos a ver esa cosa enorme de la que habla Armin._

_Rivaille se le quedó mirando a los ojos del chico. -¿Qué cosa?_

_-Iremos a ver el mar –dijo con voz anhelante._

_-A veces actúas como una típica adolescente ¿Te lo he dicho, no?_

_-Bueno, soy UN adolescente, Rivaille._

_Ambos sonrieron, uno más que el otro antes que el mayor respondiera._

_-Lo prometo –dijo, luego añadió-Si mueres primero patearé tu tumba._

_El castaño, sabiendo que no lo decía en serio, se alegró de que lo prometiera y lo tomó de su pañuelo para acercarlo a él mismo._

_-Mmmm –ronroneó el mayor al entender las intenciones de Eren- Ahora que recuerdo… no te he tocado hace mucho ya ¿No es una lástima? –susurró con voz ronca en su oído y acariciando el pecho de él por sobre la tela de la camisa-Deberíamos enmendarlo._

_No tardaron en juntar sus labios en un demandante beso que ardía con la misma intensidad de la vela que alumbró el cuarto por esa noche."_

-Eren…

Y fue ahí que el castaño no le respondió. Su mano se deslizó entre sus dedos hasta hacer un ruido sordo contra el suelo.

Los ojos del sargento se abrieron más que nunca y un jadeo de incredulidad escapó de sus labios al ver el rostro pálido y con sus ojos finalmente cerrados. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, conteniendo algún intento de lágrima. Alejó sus manos al sentir el cuerpo desintegrarse, cual titán.

Y eso fue todo. Eren estaba muerto.

Rivaille no pudo terminar de ver la escena. Respiró hondo después de golpear el suelo tan fuerte que terminó con una herida en su puño. Todos los sentimientos de ira contra otros y contra él mismo por ser el culpable se aglomeraron para segregar en todo su cuerpo una fuerte sensación de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Esto le permitió levantarse a pesar de su tobillo lastimado, sin nada de dolor. Lo único que quería era terminar con todo eso, con todo eso que le había quitado a Eren.

-¡Sargento! ¡Qué bueno que llegó! La bomba no reacciona, estábamos buscándolos… ¿Dónde está Eren?

-¡Cállate, no soy tu maldito banco de respuestas! –le respondió al soldado con un tono muy, muy enfadado. El chico calló asustado al instante.

-¡Sí, s-señor! ¡Perdón, señor!

-Rivaille…-le llamó triste Hanji, imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado cuando los dejó, pero no había tiempo para eso-Los titanes escaparán si no activamos la bomba, pero no explota.

-¿Por qué no explota? –exigió con tono frío. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que con solo una palabra te destrozaba la autoestima.

-Es el conector de la bomba. Se ha zafado y los titanes—

-He escuchado eso ya tres veces, quiero que me digan que _debo_ hacer.

Hanji tragó pesado, descontenta con la respuesta que daría.

-Uno de nosotros debe ir y juntar los cables, pero eso implicaría meterse entre todos los titanes y yo iría si no fuera porque debo vigilar los controles y no se— ¡Espera!

El sargento ni siquiera terminó de oír a su compañera. Apuntó a un tronco y se colgó de ahí visualizando la trampa donde la reja estaba cerrada, pero los titanes ya comenzaban a forcejear. El gas tóxico que los había mantenido mareados se acababa y comenzaban a golpear.

Rivaille, notó el detonador en medio de todo. De pronto la imagen de Eren apareció en su mente.

"_-¿Qué pasa si en verdad reencarnamos? –el pelinegro vio a Eren acurrucado sobre su pecho, en la enorme cama del mayor luego de haber estado en el sofá._

_El contacto cálido entre sus cuerpos era agradable._

_-Seguirías siendo mi perro-contestó en tono burlón. Eren le dio un codazo._

_-Idiota._

_Pero sin duda, lo había estado pensando esos días, analizando la pequeña probabilidad."_

Saltó entonces de la rama, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos. Era un suicidio y todos lo sabían. A él no le importó, a estas altura ignoraba la opinión de todos y la oportunidad de hacer explotar eso era la oportunidad perfecta. Moriría salvando a la humanidad, pagando por lo que hizo….y quizá volvería a ver a Eren…

"_**Si morimos al mismo tiempo, quizá nos veamos en la misma época."**_ Había razonado el sargento.

El escuadrón junto a Hanji retrocedieron apenas Rivaille llegó. Su mirada denotaba un brillo extraño de decisión. Los titanes notaron su presencia y se le acercaron. Al instante él tomó los cables para activar la bomba.

A pesar de que quisieron salvarlo, Rivaille juntó los cables al instante. Los sonidos de cuenta regresiva empezaron. Lo había decidido. Si los titanes estaban exterminados ya no encontraba razón para lo que fuera útil en ese lugar. Saldaría su cuenta también con todos sus hombres a los que vio morir, a los que dejó morir defendiendo a la humanidad. De pronto sintió que lo que hacía era merecido.

Y más aún al ver sus ropas manchadas de la sangre del castaño.

-Eren…. Lo siento….-susurró para sí mismo antes de que todo el lugar estallara.

-¡Rivaille!

Pero lo último que oyeron a lo lejos, fue la explosión gigantesca, marcando la victoria de la humanidad y se había llevado consigo a su más fuerte defensor.

/

Eran las siete de la mañana y la alarma despertó al joven de su extraño sueño. Titanes, explosiones, muertes. Iba varios días con eso, un sueño raro. Sin embargo, tenía un presentimiento con eso que no podía explicarse, como si el primer día de ese semestre en la universidad fuera a pasar algo muy interesante.

-Eren-musitó para sí mismo. Ese nombre lo oía en el sueño una, y otra, y otra vez. Sonaba tan bien para él, tenía una especie de afinidad por ese nombre pero no entendía por qué y eso le molestaba- ¿Quién eres, Eren?

* * *

**Jelouuuu , ok no xd ¡Aquí acaba el prólogo!**

**¿Les gustó? Me gustaría que me lo dijeras en un review, a que no te cuesta, son gratis :DD? Porfa? 3**

**Cabe decir que el primer capi ya lo tengo escrito y solo falta pasarlo a word :DD (lo escribo cuando estoy aburrida en clases xDD) y cabe decir que ayer fue mi cumpleaños (? Ok, eso no era necesario, no me hagan caso xD Por favor no me odien por matar a Eren y Levi, o que Levi lo matara ¡Era necesario! :c perdón x.x **

**Ah, y entre capítulos iré consultando algunas cosillas de la historia , que no sé si poner XD como si Rivaille/Levi debe ser siempre el activo? O deberían turnarse? XDD **

**Por fa! Espero tu review :'))**

**Cuídense :DD **

**Saluditos, **

**Annlu Namikaze**


	2. Capítulo I

Vivir solo en un apartamento tenía varias ventajas para Rivaille: la primera y más importante es que nadie ensuciaba, o puede ser que nadie le molestaba o que podía gozar de una enorme paz cuando se le antoje.

Pero eso era al menos por ahora, porque ningún chico se había atrevido a compartir ese lugar con él: un chico becado, pero que venía de los lugares más peligrosos de Francia. En un momento la policía lo contactó, pues había sido el único que se había atrevido a capturar al delincuente más buscado de París. Luego de hacerle un estudio, se dieron cuenta de su alto coeficiente. Como resultado, el gobierno lo calificó de un "diamante en bruto" y lo enviaron a una de las mejores universidades en Europa.

Sin embargo, su reputación no se hizo esperar. Algunos lo trataron de prodigio y otro lo denigraban por su antigua posición económica. A Rivaille no le importó y solo iba a sus clases con el pensamiento de aplastar a toda la gente con dinero que menosprecia a la gente con menos suerte.

Y es justo por eso que nadie deseaba convivir con él. Ya sea por desprecio o miedo a su gélida e hiriente mirada oliva. Las personas con las que él se relacionaba eran contadas con los dedos de las manos.

El pelinegro paseaba tranquilamente por los campos de la universidad trotando como todas las mañanas. Los alrededores de la universidad comenzaban a llenarse de nieve, y es que en pocas semanas el invierno empezaría oficialmente, pero ese no era un impedimento para que rompa con su rutina de ejercicio. Los caminos de la universidad tenían una clase de faroles y unos árboles que ahora se estaban quedando sin hojas por la temporada.

En ese momento sintió otra pisadas y rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que su "queridísima" amiga Hanji iba a alcanzarlo. Aunque claro, nunca aceptaría frente a ella que la consideraba su amiga.

-¡Hey enano! ¡Después de tiempo que te veo correr! ¿Te pasó algo?

La castaña le siguió el paso sin mucho esfuerzo, cosa difícil para la mayoría de personas. Al igual que él, era una de las más atléticas de su clase; además de una las más listas.

-…No estaba durmiendo bien estos días –le dijo distraído y sin despegar la vista del frente.

-¿No podías dormir? Qué raro-puso mueca de extrañeza- No te creo ¿O acaso se te acabó tu última botella de desinfectante?

Frunció el ceño.

-No digas idioteces-respondió molesto- Jamás dejaría que eso pasara.

-¿Entonces? Sueles ser el primero que deja la biblioteca para ir a dormir, enano.

-No me llames así de nuevo o te golpearé, loca.

-¡Ay no, no me lastimes! –lloriqueó Hanji alejándose al ver a Rivaille alzando el puño, entonces tuvo un idea, y sonrió –Je~ pero te dejaré de molestar ahora si me cuentas por qué te veo tan distraído esta semana…

Él suspiró, frustrado.

-Es ese sueño extraño del que te conté la otra vez…

-Oh ¿Una pesadilla?

-La verdad no sé qué es, pero es… muy realista. Siempre muero al final y mi cabeza termina doliendo.

-Pues eso suena como una pesadilla ¿Sabes? De otro lado ¿Te has preguntado por qué siempre mueres?

-Es por una venganza a una persona…. Siempre la misma, siempre el mismo nombre.

-¿Cuál?

El más bajo miró al cielo, perdido en las nubes como si buscara una respuesta.

-Eren…

/

Ya estaba en clase para cuando eran las 8:15 de la mañana. Rivaille se ubicaba en el último asiento de la esquina izquierda, junto a la gran ventana que daba al enorme campus de la universidad. Le gustaba estar lejos de toda esa gente. Frente a él había un lugar vacío. Era perfecto porque así no lidiaba con alguna molestia. Además, Hanji y Erwin estudiaban una carrera diferente y no compartían ninguna aula con él.

Repasaba sus apuntes mientras las personas iban llegando. De repente, empezaron a murmurar (mayormente las mujeres). A pesar de que no les prestaba atención, los cuchicheos aumentaron y se oían claramente por toda el aula.

-¿Te enteraste? Hay un alumno nuevo.

-Dicen que viene de Alemania.

-Debe ser muy guapo…

-¡Ya quiero conocerlo!

-Más bien querrás llevártelo a tu cama…

Cerró finalmente su libreta y se marchó no dispuesto a escuchar más tonterías. El salón entero se había convertido en un bullicio que no soportaba y maldecía al profesor por estar llegando tarde.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su casillero, en uno de los enormes pasillos de lugar; adornado del más fino mármol en el suelo y detalles antiguos bañado en plata y toques de oro en las paredes. La primera vez que llegó solo pensó en cuánto dinero habrían tirado en eso en lugar de darle un buen eso con los demás. Malditos ricachones.

Concentrándose tanto en las paredes es que permitió que alguien chocara con él estrepitosamente, era un cuerpo más alto que él (bastante más) e hizo desparramar todos sus apuntes por el pasillo. Frunció el ceño ante el desastre.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamó el culpable. Rivaille, que solo se había fijado en el suelo primero, alzó la mirada y antes de soltar el tremendo ataque que se le había ocurrido se congeló por un segundo.

¡Esos ojos! Eran… eran como los del sueño…

El castaño notó todo el desastre que había causado. Se arrepintió de ir tan rápido en ese momento, a pesar de que aún eran como las 8:20 am. Vio como al chica más bajo que él con quien chocó, que tenía sus ojos clavados en él. Sintió un escalofrío con esa mirada y pensó que quizá solo re reclamaba en silencio con esa… penetrante mirada oliva.

-Déjame recogerlo, fue mi culpa.

-…-a pesar de que su expresión se mantenía seria, no salía de su asombro y extrañamente se sentía familiarizado con ese par de aguamarinas, de los que no quitaba el ojo de encima.

El más alto se agachó recogiendo las hojas rápido. Creía que quizá le gritaría y tenía un presentimiento de que no debía hacerlo enojar.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando él se puso a su altura y tomó su muñeca de pronto.

Su mirada era… un oscuro mar oliva.

-….S-Sí –se sorprendió a sí mismo titubeando. El tacto de él le resultó agradable, cálido, a pesar de su fría mirada.

Rivaille mantuvo sus manos ahí unos segundos más, disfrutando de esa misma sensación hasta que el otro comenzó a bajar la mirada y ahí lo soltó.

Con tranquilidad recogió sus cosas y ambos se pusieron de pie. El pelinegro se le quedó mirando a la vez que el otro le desviaba la mirada. Dio media vuelta pero una voz le llamó al dar el primer paso.

-Espera.

El aludido volteó, expectante.

-Yo… emmm… pues, no conozco a nadie –susurró, algo avergonzado.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Quería preguntarte si… bueno, si me podrías al menos, presentarme la escuela… o al menos acompañarme.

Rivaille lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Su piel tostada y cabello marrón. Los ojos de ese color que tanto veía en sus sueños. Delgado, o se le veía atlético. Tenía un par de pantalones de mezclilla, con una camiseta crema y una casaca marrón que le sentaba perfecto al cuerpo… esa prenda en especial hacía que se imaginara al chico del sueño. Su semblante le mostraba que era un tipo honesto, o eso quería creer.

El de ojos aguamarina se sintió cohibido por un momento y evitó que su sangre viajara a sus mejillas por razones que ni él mismo entendía.

-Dime tu nombre –respondió el pelinegro, comenzando a irse. Ante eso, sonrió al tomar eso como un sí.

-Me llamo Eren Jaeger –dijo orgulloso- ¿El tuyo?

-Rivaille-contestó luego de un par de segundos. Volteó disimuladamente para verlo y se arrepintió. El chico caminaba a su lado casi emocionado por encontrar un… algo parecido a un nuevo amigo.

-Si llegamos tarde, te echarás la culpa ¿Me oíste?

-De nuevo, perdón por tirar tus cosas-insistió Eren, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, ya que no había respuestas.

Caminaron algo apresurados, pero solo apenas, y era por insistencia del castaño. Sin embargo, se habían quedado en silencio.

-Lamento si fui una molestia. Dime qué podría hacer para arreglarlo…

-….-el pelinegro se comenzó a hartar, la situación lo tenía algo confundido y mareado por la similitud entre él y sus sueños.

-¡Por favor, háblame! –el castaño también se hartó y terminó tomando de los hombros a Rivaille para que le mirara.

Al principio solo se sorprendió (claro que sin mostrarlo en absoluto) y en un instante se fijó profundamente en esos ojos que los veía en sueños, pero, Eren o no, estaba cometiendo algo inaceptable para él.

"_**Invasión del espacio vital. Objetivo detectado.**_

_**Destruir."**_

Lo último que se pudo escuchar en el pasillo vacío fue el sonido sordo de un cuerpo caer. Eren desde el suelo y apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, miró a Rivaille, sorprendido. Su estatura no le quitaba una gran fuerza. El pelinegro volvió a su posición normal, bajando su pierna.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y supo que él realmente no se lo merecía… además, sintió una especie de _Deja Vú._

-Hoy estoy de mal humor –dijo en una especie de disculpa. Claro que solo él la entendería- Si quieres en verdad disculparte, a partir de ahora serás mi perro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿O acaso eres alguien que retrocede a sus palabras? –le retó cruzándose de brazos.

Ante eso Eren pareció hasta ofenderse y se puso de pie al instante, como si fuera un militar ante su superior. Puso una mano en el corazón, aumentando el _Deja Vú_ del otro.

-Jamás.

/

En el aula, todos pegaban sus ojos en el nuevo cual moscas a la miel. Las mujeres no perdieron el tiempo en comenzar a insinuársele, pero apenas notaron que iba con Rivaille se alejaron espantadas.

Era el momento en que debía presentarse. Desde el fondo del salón notó que el castaño estaba confiado y listo para hacerlo.

-Soy Eren Jaeger, es un gusto-dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, Eren Jaeger, como Grisha Jaeger, el famoso científico ¿Es tu papá, cierto?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, nunca faltaba la entrometida que rebuscaba de qué familia eras.

-Sí, gracias a él estoy aquí.

Ah, pero se ve que no es presumido. Así que él era hijo de un cerebro… interesante.

-Debes viajar bastante ¿A cuántos países has ido?

De inmediato comenzaron las bombas de preguntas estúpidas hacia él y su riqueza, hasta que el maestro decidió que ya era hora de empezar la clase.

Y como era de esperarse, Eren se sentó en el lugar vacío frente a él.

/

Rivaille salía con tranquilidad del aula al finalizar la clase. Antes de llegar al pasillo Eren lo alcanzó, se notaba que había corrido para llegar con él.

-Olvidé decirte algo-dijo el más alto- Gracias-el pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

-¿Huh?

-Eres el único que me ha tratado normal aquí…-respondió casi en un susurro.

-Ellos tratan a otros como basura –escupió con desprecio.

Pues hasta ahora me han tratado bien…. Pero algo efusivos….

Rivaille le miró mal, como si hubiera dicho una estupidez. Eren tragó pesado, nervioso.

-…. ¿No lo son acaso?

-Te estaban examinando, como a todos los recién llegados. No te miden por quién eres, sino por cuánto tienes. Dinero, autos, lujos; todas esas pendejadas son lo único que importan en este lugar. No deberías engañarte, creí que podrías notarlo.

-Vaya, no se me había ocurrido… pero tienes razón, me sentí incómodo realmente y no me sorprendería que la gente pensara de esa forma…

-Tsk –chasqueó con molestia- solo no te juntes con ellos-casi ordenó. Se dio cuenta al instante que había sonado demasiado demandante y miró a Eren, que luego de poner una cara de leve sorpresa por eso, terminó sonriendo un poco.

No entendía a ese mocoso.

-Está bien, te creo.

Iban caminando por los pasillos, ya casi llegaban a la entrada de la facultad, sin percartarse que había una castaña con lentes oculta tras una columna del lugar, que se había escondido al ver al par de chicos para poder fijarse mejor.

¡Era el enano realmente! Ella no podía creerlo, su amiguísimo caminada de lo más normal con ese chico nuevo del que todos hablaban ese día.

Quería estallar en risas, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo si no quería ser asesinada en ese instante por su mejor amigo.

¡Oh, pero qué tiernos se veían! Nunca había visto a su amigo hablar así con alguien que no sea ella y en tan poco tiempo. Parece que él era algo especial, uhmmm.

-Jaeger, necesito que vayas a mi oficina –de pronto no vio que el director se acercaba a ellos y hablaba con el castaño. Ella sintió que ya había oído ese apellido antes…

Cuando el hombre se fue, el tal Jaeger le habló a su pequeño amigo.

-¿Nos veremos luego? –preguntó sonriente.

-….Claro –respondió con simpleza.

"_**OH DIOS MÍO"**_ pensó ella. Rivaille acababa de aceptar una próxima charla con alguien más ¿En serio lo había hecho? Si pudiera vomitar arcoíris lo haría.

Definitivamente ella tenía que averiguar qué planes se traía el enano con él, y juraba por todas sus ratas de laboratorio que le sacaría hasta el último dato. Soltó una risita que para su mala suerte se escuchó. Se dio cuenta al instante que sería descubierta, por lo que oyó despavorida antes de que su amigo la encuentre.

Segundos después Rivaille se asomaba por esa columna sin encontrar a la dueña de la risa que había oído. Se dijo que quizá solo lo imaginó, porque en verdad no quería lidiar con su amiga cuando le bombardee preguntas sobre Eren.

"_**Con razón sentía el ambiente desagradable de pronto… espero que no haya sido esa loca."**_ Pensó antes de regresar a su dormitorio.

/

Vio extrañado la pantalla de su celular en la que salía el nombre Hanji Zoe en letras grandes ¿Desde cuándo tenía su número guardado? O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía su número? ¿Cuándo a él se le ocurrió, la minúscula idea e intención de darle su número?

"_-¡Enanín!"-_Rivaille entrecerró la mirada con molestia.

-Cuando te vea te golpearé ¿Qué quieres?

"-Justamente por eso te llamé, no quería que me golpees cuando te cuente esto"-hubo unas ligeras risas del otro lado de la línea-"Hoy te vi… muy amigable."

-Define amigable –él tenía un mal presentimiento, rogaba no oír la respuesta que ella estaba a punto de darle.

"_-Oh pues~ yo estaba caminando muy feliz y de pronto resulta que aunque parecía increíble-"_

-Ve al maldito punto, Hanji.

"_-Es que noté que te hiciste amigo de ese chico nuevo y caminaban juntos y…"_

Oh, mierda. Sí había sido ella. Lo que él meno quería era que se entere. Pero ya había perdido, podía ser una loca y demente, pero su astuta mente no haría nada más que engatusarlo hasta que le diga todo tarde o temprano.

Suspiró enfadado consigo mismo por perder.

-Ni siquiera pensaría en dirigirle la mirada si no fuera por una buena razón, lo sabes.

"_-¡Claro, claro! ¡Debo saber esa razón!"_

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Rivaille se dignara a hablar.

-Se llama Eren, igual que el nombre del sueño. Son idénticos, como si…. Hubiera salido de mi mente.

"_-¡Oh!"-_exclamó, él alejó un poco el teléfono de su oído cuando su amiga comenzó a dar más gritos de efusividad- _"¡Enano! ¡Debe ser el destino!"_

-¿Hah?

"_-Claro, es como una de esas bellas novelas. Los dos amantes se vuelven a encontrar a pesar del tiempo y el espacio"_-decía con ilusión, Rivaille solo escuchaba aburrido y sin creerse algo_-"Piénsalo, soñaste tanto con él y de pronto ¡Boom! Aparece y es de los pocos que conozco que no teme hablarte."_

-Quizá en eso no te equivoques.

"_-¿De verdad lo crees?"_ –preguntó, con miles de estrellas en sus ojos, feliz de tener la razón.

-Dejando tus estupideces de esos libros baratos, sí sentí que debía hablarle. No me dio una mala impresión como los demás.

Hanji soltó una risita, contenta de que su amigo experimente los primeros atisbos de algo muy bello que ella sentía que se avecinaba. Claro que ella no diría ni una palabra si no quería enloquecer al pequeño pelinegro.

"_-Estoy segura que tienes que hablarle. Solo espera, creo que es una buena personita…."_

/

-Maldición, necesito una ducha –masculló para sí mismo y regresando a su habitación. Estaba cansado y asquerosamente sudado luego de correr varias vueltas a la pista de atletismo. Sentía que simplemente debía bañarse y tirarse a dormir.

Abrió la puerta, extrañándose de que estuviera sin seguro ¿Eso quería decir que lo había dejado así él mismo? ¿O alguien había entrado? Entró con cautela, y dejó su maletín junto a su cama. Comenzó a sacar algunas de sus cosas como desodorantes, colonias y demás en un perfecto orden sobre su mesilla de noche pensando las opciones por la que su puerta estaría destrabada cuando escuchó algo caer y al voltear no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Eren cayó sobre él, cubriéndolo completamente. Cosa no muy difícil cuando él era más bajo.

Abrió los ojos luego del impacto contra el suelo, encontrándose con dos grandes y hermosos ojos aguamarina que ya se los sabía de memoria. Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, ya que Eren de la misma manera se había quedado levemente embobado de esas facciones delicadas en el rostro de Rivaille, y aquellos interesantes y filosos ojos oliva.

Entonces, cuando sintió que sus alientos se mezclaban, Rivaille comenzó a moverse para ponerse de pie. De inmediato Eren se apartó de un salto.

-Lo siento –dijo con una risita nerviosa, frotándose su nuca con una mano-No me fijé, creo que tropecé con tu maletín….

Se fijó en el cuerpo del más pequeño, con pequeñas gotas de sudor aun deslizándose por su rostro y el uniforme de deporte que se le amoldaba perfectamente. Rivaille no pudo evitar fijarse en aquella casaca de cuero marrón que llevaba, mostrándole cada vez más al chico de esos raros sueños. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó lo que estaba pensando hace un rato.

-¿Tú destrabaste mi puerta? –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué haces aquí, Eren?

El aludido sonrió ampliamente, dando unos cuantos pasos para quedar frente a él. Rivaille frunció el ceño al tener que alzar un poco el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-Desde ahora soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto.

**Hola! Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza Dx El capi estaba hecho hace días, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó gracias a ciertos "adorables" trabajos finales de la escuela (últimos días, último año, graduación, exámenes finales, universidad, ñe. Horrible :'c ) Pero aquí está finalmente, recién salido del horno :DD Escuchar el soundtrack de shingeki ayuda (especialmente guren no yumiya x33 )**

**Y como me he dado cuenta que soy una irresponsable, responderé los reviews desde aquí a partir de ahora, porque lo prometido es deuda y me encanta fangirlear con otros fans *-* ajsdnhajkdh xD **

**sakura1402: Gracias por el saludo *w* atrasadamente (? xD Aunque ahora estoy más vieja, uno disfruta igual de la parranda no? XD lol, ok no. Como ves, ya se encontraron XD y sí, tiene casi la misma edad. No te preocupes ya en el próximo capi se verá un gran avance :333 Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review:')**

**manzanaverde: Primero que nada, amo tu nombre XD Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también amo el tema de la reencarnación, es tan kadjhajkdhakjd my feels son destruídos pero a la vez lo amo con locura (? Gracias por el saludo manzanita *-* (puedo decirte así? Lol) Espero verte de nuevo en los reviews, luego ya viene lo bueno :DD**

**Genesis Walker: XDDDD Eso! Que venga pronto la acción! :FF –recibe el tomate, y se lo come (¿? – Nuestro amado Levi ya encontró a Erencito, qué le irá a hacer más tardesito? Uhhh algo que a todas nos gusta XD ¡Porque ningún seme se puede quedar sin su uke! He dicho (¿? Gracias por tu review *-* **

**Guest: Eres una maldita Nekogoro XD rogándote por miles de años hasta que me lo des te amodio (¿? Pero me ayudas cuando ando seca de ideas, por eso te lo perdono *-* (¿? Contigo fangirleo todos los días, así que no te tengo mucho qué decir XD **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi *-* Cuídense muchote, ayuden a adornar su arbolito de navidad a sus madres (cofamímecofobligaroncofcof e.e)**

**Besitooooos :33**

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


	3. Capítulo II

**Hola! *w* Quiero agradecer los reviews de antemano y espero que disfruten el capi *w* Nos leemos más abajín :3 (por cierto, hay una pequeña sorpresa al final, ojalá les guste :DD )**

**Solo para recordar:**

"**Estos son pensamientos."**

"_Estos son recuerdos."_

—Estos son diálogos.

/ - cambio de escena xD

**Nada más n.n Enjoy gente bonitaaaa**

**Ah, y también todo eso de que Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece (en serio debo repetirlo? )**

* * *

_**Inesperado**_

Se dio una ducha porque no iba a soportar ni un segundo más así de sucio, el suficiente tiempo como para que Eren analizara la habitación y se diera cuenta de lo ordenada que estaba, con un estante lleno de libros junto al escritorio. Aspiró el lugar, dándose cuenta del olor a desinfectante que había ¿Habría limpiado hace poco?

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el pelinegro ya sentado en su cama, con una toalla colgando de su cuello y el cabello aun goteando un poco, sosteniendo la playera con una de sus manos. Eren estaba de la misma manera frente a él, en la cama que ahora sería suya.

Se sentía algo incómodo, porque por alguna razón no quería fijarse mucho en él y que crea que lo está acosando de tanto mirar. Le incomodaba que aun así él esté tan cómodo y de esa manera. No podía notar que él tenía un cuerpo bien formado…

Espera ¿Qué? ¡No, él nunca pensaría así de un hombre! ¿Qué carajos?

—Eren—dijo el pelinegro sacando al otro de sus pensamiento— ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan obvio, a pesar de no querer serlo. Respondió estrepitosamente que no estaba mirándolo, claro que sin sonar muy creíble.

—Bien, entonces explícame por qué estás aquí, porque hasta ahora no has dicho ni una palabra—se cruzó de brazos y alzando una ceja para esperar lo que contestaría.

—Pues, lo que sucedió fue que el director me llamó por eso, para ver dónde dormiría —jugó un poco nervioso con sus dedos— Y me dijo que aquí quedaba un lugar libre y… me agradó la idea de compartir con alguien que al menos ya había conocido —se puso de pie entonces y Rivaille frunció el ceño al tener que levantar el rostro para mirarlo. Eren le extendió una mano sonriendo—Espero que nos llevemos bien como compañeros.

Rivaille lo miró un par de segundos hasta que suspiró. Estrecharon manos entonces, a pesar que el pelinegro a cualquier otro lo habría prácticamente echado a patadas de su cuarto, sentía que quizá la convivencia no sería tan mala. Era como un presentimiento.

"—_¡EREN, NO!"_

Su propia voz sonando desesperada irrumpió en su mente de pronto. Apartó lentamente y con confusión. Eren no lo notó, y simplemente empezó a desempacar, pero Rivaille sentía una pequeña punzada en su corazón a la que no le encontraba ninguna razón.

/

Eren llevaba compartiendo la habitación algunas semanas, dándose cuenta de varias cosas que le llamaron la atención respecto al pelinegro. Claro que nunca se las diría en voz alta, ya que ahí sí lo vería como un acosador.

Primero, y definitivamente la más resaltante, era su obsesión por la limpieza. Una vez había derramado accidentalmente algo de soda sobre la alfombra y Rivaille le había dado el regaño de su vida, tan serio que se asustó y él lo obligó a limpiar la macha hasta que quedara reluciente. Desde ese día no podía tomar ni un sorbo de soda ahí, y menos llevar comida.

Segundo, era alguien muy culto. Las pocas veces que había tenido una charla larga sobre algún tema de la universidad citaba a decenas de autores que había leído, y le resultaba fascinante. Admiraba mucho ese lado suyo.

Tercero, tenía una excelente condición física y era muy atlético. En las mañanas despertaba viendo que él salía de ducharse, al regresar de correr y antes de dormir salía a veces a dar otra vuelta, además de comer muy sano. Jamás lo vio con un chocolate o alguna bolsa de frituras.

Y cuarto, era sus ser de pocas palabras. A veces entablaba conversaciones pero contestaba muy puntual. Sin embargo, los últimos días le respondía con más palabras, incluso con más oraciones que de costumbre. Se alegraba al pensar que quizá ya lo aceptaba como su amigo, aunque sea un poco.

Esos últimos días estaban entrando en las últimas semanas de exámenes finales del semestre y Eren había tenido problemas con los exámenes de cálculo, dejándolo despierta ya varias noches seguidas.

Una de esas, él pensaba que Rivaille estaría dormido como siempre ya que al menos parecía no necesitar ni siquiera repasar los apuntes, a diferencia de él. Pero se sorprendió al sentirlo de pronto justo detrás de él, fijándose bastante en lo que estaba haciendo.

—R-Rivaille ¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó, recibiendo un _"Nada, quería ir al baño y te vi"_ de respuesta.

Claro que el pelinegro mentía, la verdad era que sus "pesadillas" otra vez le había quitado el sueño, y en cuanto se fijó que Eren aun no se acostaba, decidió que una ayuda no le vendría mal. Se había trasnochado bastante estudiando.

…No es que realmente esté preocupado, pero necesitaba alguien con quien hacer la limpieza de su departamento…

—¿Tienes muchos problemas con eso? —le dijo, tomando un lápiz cercano que Eren no estaba usando, mirando los problemas.

Eren suspiró cansado.

—Sí… no he sido bueno en funciones algebraicas nunca.

Rivaille miró sus ojos, notando en seguido el mudo mensaje de estos, que le rogaban que le explique. Él también suspiró, pero derrotado. Una que otra vez el mocoso (sí, porque descubrió que él cumplía años antes que Eren) había hecho lo mismo un par de veces durante esos tres meses, y simplemente no pudo negarse ahora tampoco. Solo esperaba que él no lo notara.

—Mira, es bastante simple—comenzó a explicarle la ecuación y lo puso tan sencillo que en unos minutos entendió lo suficiente para su examen.

—Gracias—susurró el de ojos aguamarina. Estaba de verdad muy agradecido y sentía mucho sueño, literalmente, a las dos de la madrugada se caía dormido.

Y fue justo que su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Rivaille. Fue repentino, pero él no lo apartó y al contrario, le miró dormido profundamente unos segundos, mirando sus enormes ojos ahora cerrados, su respiración acompasada y sus labios entreabiertos. Guardó sus facciones en su memoria.

Con cuidado lo colocó suavemente en su cama, acariciando sin querer su mejilla antes de irse a dormir él también a la suya.

/

Al día siguiente el alemán salía contento de su examen porque lo había contestado todo. Hasta le había felicitado al maestro, cosa que casi nunca le pasaba… al menos en matemáticas.

Tomó una pequeña lata de cerveza de su mochila, la agitó un poco y empezó a beber mientras paseaba por el campus ya que últimamente se ubicaba mejor en la enorme universidad.

Nevaba, anunciando el inicio oficial del invierno y agradecía que el ligero alcohol le ayude a calentarse. Recordó lo que le había dicho el director cuando pasó por el edificio principal, el cual era muy moderno y tenía una pileta frente a este pero ahora no funcionaba porque seguro el agua se congelaría. Si quería mantener un buen promedio debía meterse a una actividad extracurricular… pero no tenía idea de cuál.

¿Fútbol? No, siempre tuvo dos pies izquierdos para eso ¿Vóley? Eso era para maricas ¿Ajedrez? Su hermana le ganó la última vez ¿Básquet? No… una vez le dieron un pelotazo en la cara ¿Teatro? Espera ¿Por qué siquiera él pensaba en eso?... ¿Cocina? Ni freír un huevo sabía ¡Tiro al blanco! Aunque… ¿Qué pasaría si le diera a una persona?... ¿Baseball? ¿Natación? Se congelaba de pensarlo…

Un disparo de gas sonó. Vio a su lado y notó una enorme pista de correr techada y un cristal dejaba ver a un grupo practicando dentro.

Oh ¿Y por qué no atletismo? Solo tenía que correr. Asintió satisfecho y se metió al local, inscribiéndose de inmediato.

—Perfecto—le dijo la recepcionista –Ahora ve y habla con el capitán de la selección, él verá si estás en condiciones –lo miró de arriba abajo, para poner una pequeña mueca de diversión- Mucha suerte con eso, es exigente.

Eren entró a las instalaciones viendo la enorme pista de prácticas. Luego fue a los vestidores como la chica le había dicho, según ella la práctica había terminado y seguramente solo quedaba él ahí porque siempre era el último en irse.

—Con permiso… ¿Hola? —dijo caminando por los casilleros de ropa. Escuchó unos sonidos de cosas guardándose y un casillero cerrándose, por lo que dedujo estaría por ahí.

Siguió el sonido, llegando casi a donde estaban las duchas cuando notó una pequeña figura de pelo negro secándose el cabello y con el torso descubierto. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se ocultó de inmediato detrás de unos casilleros. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado porque hizo un estruendo del metal que hizo eco en el lugar. Rivaille volteó y alzó una ceja al no ver nada a pesar del ruido.

Eren echó a correr sin entenderlo. Por alguna razón se sintió avergonzado al verlo y no quiso encararlo. Sus mejillas ardían, quería solo irse, pero el trayecto se le hacía tan largo y debía salir en silencio.

Llegó casi al inicio volteando solo para colocarse la mochila que había dejado. Sin embargo, cuando se enderezó de nuevo unas manos tomaron sus muñecas de golpe, haciéndolo soltar todo y lo estamparon con fuerza contra una pared cercana. Eren abrió los ojos aun más y su pulso aceleró al ver a Rivaille frente a él, penetrándolo con la mirada y enrojeció al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos cuando él no tenía camiseta puesta.

"_**¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre lo encuentro semidesnudo?"**_

Había abierto la boca de sorpresa y mantuvo los labios entreabiertos al sentir la respiración opuesta sobre su rostro. Rivaille tenía el cabello húmedo y goteaba algo. Eren rogaba por darse también una ducha helada luego del calor que comenzó a sentir.

El más pequeño lo vio de pies y cabeza.

—¿Eren? —preguntó, soltándolo finalmente. El castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio —¿Me espiabas? ¿Acaso quieres un striptease? —añadió con sarcasmo, sin inmutar su expresión seria.

—¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡D-De ninguna manera lo haría! ¡No espiaba!

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? No me digas que te perdiste.

Eren desvió la mirada avergonzado. Rivaille se le quedó mirando, Erene estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos desviados de él. Se veía tan jodidamente adorable, pero no se lo iba a decir. Suspiró ante su silencio y se comenzó a poner su camiseta para irse. Estaba teniendo pensamientos que en su vida no había tenido.

Una mano le tomó la muñeca antes de que se vaya caminando. El castaño se vio sorprendido consigo mismo por la acción y la apartó avergonzado de nuevo.

—Eren ¿Quieres decirme qué quieres de una vez?

—Sí, yo…

"_**Sí, es que creo que extrañamente me siento sexualmente atraído a ti. Digo…"**_

Sacudió la cabeza, quitando ese pensamiento rápido.

—¿Y bien? –insistió el pelinegro impaciente. Eren tragó pesado.

—¿Eres… el capitán del equipo de atletismo?

—Lo soy.

—Quiero unirme —lo miró con decisión—Quiero ser parte de tu equipo ¡Me esforzaré!

Rivaille abrió los ojos cuando sintió una especio de _Dejá Vu._

"—_¡Quiero unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento!_

_El sargento vio al adolescente determinado tras esos barrotes. Centró su interés en él, algo le decía que ese muchacho valdría la pena."_

—…¿Q-Qué haces?

Cuando volvió en sí de aquel recuerdo, su mano acariciaba levemente la mejilla de Eren. Se quedó congelado por ese impulso. Había recordado ese extraño mundo que veía en sus sueños en el que siempre había un mocoso que lo sacaba de su comportamiento usual.

Bufó molesto consigo mismo por no poder controlarse con respecto a esos sueños. Entonces subió su mano hasta los marrones cabellos y jaló de ellos suavemente. Eren soltó un leve quejido de dolor.

—¡Ouch! –se quejó, mirando confundido a Rivaille.

—Calla y escucha—dijo con voz autoritaria que lo hizo obedecer al instante—Está bien, estarás en el equipo, pero primero estarás bajo mis órdenes. Si cumples mis expectativas, estarás en el equipo titular ¿Entendido?

Eren se le quedó mirando en silencio, algo atemorizado.

Rivaille jaló con más fuerza, haciendo que el otro soltara una especie de gemido de su boca.

—¿Entendido? –repitió con voz autoritaria.

Una pequeña maliciosa se formó en su rostro y lo soltó complacido al oír la afirmación del castaño.

—¿Era necesario que me lastimes? —preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

—Quizá—dijo con simpleza y poniéndose su abrigo junto con su mochila. Tomó la de Eren y se la lanzó—Vámonos, vayamos a la cafetería antes de que cierre.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué vamos allí? ¿No comeremos en nuestra habitación como siempre?

—Estamos sin comida. A menos que no quieras cenar, iremos ahí.

—Bueno… tengo un par de cervezas guardadas…

El pelinegro lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la salida, siendo seguido por el castaño.

—Un día podríamos—

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le cortó—No dejaré que me emborraches.

Eren sonrió divertido.

—Nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar…

/

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería. Rivaille tenía un café bien cargado, un emparedado de pavo y una banana. El otro pidió una Coca-Cola, una hamburguesa triple con jamón y queso derretido y una enorme porción de tarta de maracuyá.

El mayor veía casi con asco el contenido de la otra bandeja y regañó con la mirada al castaño, quien solo disfrutaba su cena.

—¿Ya te han dicho antes lo desagradable que son tus hábitos alimenticios? No puedo creer que comas tanta porquería —le dijo dándole un mordisco a su banana.

—Ah, lo que pasa es que en mi casa mis padres son muy estrictos con mi dieta —dijo un sorbo a su soda— Y bueno, aquí puedo hacer desarreglos de vez en cuando. Usualmente no como así.

El pelinegro apoyó su codo en la mesa y colocó su rostro en su mano. Alzó una ceja ante la respuesta.

—Me alegra oír eso, porque si quieres agilidad y velocidad ya no tragarás más de esa basura… y a partir de mañana sabrás a correr conmigo en las mañanas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Está nevando! ¡Bromeas, no?!

—¿Acaso tengo cara de chiste? —preguntó en un tono un tanto atemorizante.

—¿Pero qué hay del clima? ¿No te da frío acaso? —insistió congelándose de solo pensar en la nieve matutina.

—Nada que un buen abrigo no solucione. Debes limpiar tu organismo.

Eren guardó silencio unos segundos y sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea.

—¿Puedo beber cerveza antes? —preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Rivaille lo miró como si estuviera chiflado.

—¿Alcohol antes de ejercitarte? No hablarás en serio.

—Lo digo en serio. En Alemania cuando nieva bebemos cerveza entre todos para entrar en calor, no nos emborrachamos como debes pensar, y es muy efec—

No pudo continuar luego de que Rivaille le puso en la boca el resto que quedaba de su banana.

—Tsk, mejor cállate y come algo sano —al ver que Eren no se movía frunció el ceño ¿No lo entendía acaso? —Mastica.

Le obedeció y lentamente comenzó a destrozar la comida con sus dientes. Sin embargo, la mirada penetrante del otro estaba de nuevo sobre él, pero esta vez no la desvió y no le cohibió, es más se sintió atraído por esos ojos oliva. Rivaille sintió también que el ambiente se había cargado de pronto y se sentía… extraño.

¿Por qué carajos Eren no le desviaba la mirada? Así podría ver esos labios moviéndose sin ser observado de igual manera. Pero no, el mocoso tenía que corresponder esa batalla.

—Trágalo—ordenó con voz profunda. Eren así lo hizo. De pronto tenía calor.

—¡Enanooooooo!

"_**Mierda."**_

Rivaille tomó lo que más cerca tuvo a la mano y apuntó a la repentina (y fastidiosa) dueña de esa cantarina voz. Primero fue la hamburguesa de Eren, el que la castaña pudo evitar por un pelo que dé contra su cara.

—¡Uh! ¡Eso estuvo muy cerca! ¡Jajaja!

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del más pequeño. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un certero golpe en la cabeza con la Coca-Cola.

El propio Eren puso una mueca de dolor al notar la fuerza del impacto.

—Ouch —lloriqueaba Hanji sobándose el lugar del impacto.

—A mí no me jodas Hanji, yo te atino porque te atino.

—E-Esa era mi soda…

—Oh—dijo dándose cuenta—Le dimos un mejor uso, ella se lo merecía.

—Qué malo eres conmigo —Rivaille rodó los ojos ante el comentario. La de anteojos entonces se fijó en Eren y su mueca de dolor se convirtió en una de complicidad —¡Tú debes ser Eren!

—S-Sí…—respondió algo confundido por la efusividad de la mujer.

—Claro que debías serlo ¡Rivaille me ha hablado tanto de ti! ¡Era imposible no reconocerte! —soltó unas risitas.

El mencionado se puso de pie enfadad y Eren se sonrojó levemente ¿Le había… hablado de él?... ¿Por qué eso le agradaba?...

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó tomando ahora sí su emparedado en caso ella diga algo que no le beneficie.

—¡No me lastimes! Es que los vi tan amenos y luego del plátano— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Rivaille baja el emparedado! ¡Soy muy joven y hermosa aun!

Eren le tomó un brazo y apretó gentilmente para que no lance nada más. El otro comprendió el mensaje y se sentó tranquilo.

—Kyaa, es que son tan… ay, ya mejor me callo –la nueva mirada de su amigo la asustó—Bueno al punto, muchachos.

—¿Esta vez qué es? —dijo el mayor impaciente de que se fuera.

—En mi facultad nos regalaron tres pases para un festival que se dará en un mes. Es un festival de animes ¡Se puede ir disfrazado! Pensaba decirle a Erwin pero él es muy amargado y quiero conocer más al adorable Eren ¡Creo que sería una buena idea ir los tres!

—No iré –cortó fríamente, dando un último sorbo a su café.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Sé que Eren querrá ir! ¿No, Eren? ¿Tú si irás verdad?

El castaño no supo qué contestar por un momento, pero ella se vía tan emocionada y Rivaille le había cortado tan feo que se sintió mal por ella. Sonrió levemente después de un rato.

—Claro, suena divertido —notó como Rivaille lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo dando saltitos. Le entregó a Eren unos tickets —¡Guárdalos! Son las entradas, debo irme ahora ¡Espero vernos pronto! Ah, y aléjalos del enano porque es capaz de quemarlos —dijo finalmente yéndose, antes que Rivaille mencionara ante el apodo y evitando otro gran golpe.

/

Estaba casi caída la noche cuando regresaban a su dormitorio. La temperatura bajaba y el frío aumentaba. Los dos podían ver el aliento caliente salir de su boca al respirar.

—No puedo creer que aceptaras —dijo el de cabellos negros, frotándose las manos y buscando calor.

—Me pareció que ella no merecía ser rechazada tan mal —contestó aludiendo a lo que Rivaille le hizo. El aludido captó la indirecta y se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Siempre la he tratado así—aseguró con normalidad—Ella debe haber esperado esa respuesta de mi parte y aun así me considera su amigo.

Eren lo miró cautelosamente.

—¿Y tú a ella?

—Supongo que algo parecido. De hecho fue la primera y la única que me trató "normal" cuando llegué a esta guardería de engreídos.

—….Uhmmm…-susurró, no muy seguro de si debía preguntar lo que tenía en mente. Rivaille lo notó, el castaño era muy expresivo con sus ojos.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me marginaron? —Eren asintió levemente. El pelinegro una que otra vez había comentado el disgusto que tenía a la mayoría de los tipos de ese lugar y le daba curiosidad— Llegué becado. Nací un una zona marginal de Paris donde escaseaba la comida y todo era mugriento —ah, así que de ahí venía la obsesión con la limpieza —Este lugar me trajo porque capturé a un maldito que mató a mi madre, y resultó ser un asesino muy buscado en Francia. Y aquí me tienes.

—Es sorprendente…

Rivaille sonrió sarcástico.

—Ja, es gracioso. Eres la primera persona que cree eso de mí —dijo con repudio.

—No es ninguna broma. Si ya había cosas que admiraba de ti ahora ésta lo hace aun más.

De pronto se dio cuenta de sus palabras y calló de inmediato. Desvió la mirada avergonzado y Rivaille tuvo un atisbo de sonrisa por el gesto.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por unos minutos. El castaño decidió cambiar de tema, aunque le temblaba algo la voz.

—¿Irás al festival?

—¿Qué no dije antes que no? —dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Creo que sería divertido —el otro le vio con una ceja alzada—Vamos, sería una experiencia nueva.

El pelinegro sonrió burlón levemente.

—¿Llena de frikis?

—Ir una vez no nos convierte en frikis…-volteó a verlo con ojos suplicantes—Por favor.

"_**No, eso no. Empiezo a creer que Eren ya se dio cuenta que puede manipularme con eso."**_

Suspiró, derrotado.

—Solo iré un rato.

Notó cómo la cara del menor se iluminó en unos segundos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto por la emoción como por el frío. Habían parado sin darse cuenta junto a un árbol y las luces alumbraban el camino se encendieron, mostrando la ligera niebla rodeándolos y alumbrándolos del negro cielo.

Eren estaba sonriendo cuando alzó la mirada (sus ojos brillaban bellamente) y se sorprendió de ver algo colgando.

—¡Mira! Hay muérdago.

El mayor se quedó casi hipnotizado por la imagen del castaño mirando al muérdago siendo tenuemente alumbrado por la luz exterior. De golpe otro extraño recuerdo de sus sueños volvió a su mente.

"_El soldado mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo miró al sargento hasta que se armó de valor y exclamó luego de una gran bocanada de aire:_

—_¡Te amo, Rivaille!"_

—Eren.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, unas manos tomaron con gentileza su rostro y juntó sus labios en un movimiento rápido. Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron sorprendidos y su corazón paró por unos segundos. De pronto, el contacto se volvió cálido y agradable e hizo que él también cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar.

Sus bocas iniciaron un movimiento lento, suave, pausado. Disfrutaron del montón de sensaciones nuevas que les invadió y el frío desapareció por completo.

Eren inconscientemente alzó las manos y enredó sus dedos con los negros cabellos. Embriagándose del dulce sabor del otro, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, y se mantenían fijados la una con la otra.

—¿Qué fue ese beso? —preguntó Eren en un susurro, aun con sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno. No pensó que… le gustaría tanto.

Rivaille se quedó en blanco ¿Qué fue? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro. Lo vio ahí, y un flujo de sensaciones le impulsó a hacerlo. Eren lo incitaba a hacerlo.

Y ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.

* * *

**Lalalala~ siendo las 11:20 pm aquí en Perú termino el capi xd Debo admitir que me emocioné escribiendo la escena del beso, es que amo a ese par *O* aunque aun no sé bien si hacerlo Ereri o Riren PORQUE ME ENCANTAN LAS DOS PAREJAS XD**

**Por cierto, notaron el guión largo? xD (—) siempre lo había visto y me encantaba y AL FIN APRENDÍ A USARLO XD (qué inútil que soy a veces, please) Y se dieron cuenta que ahora pongo títulos a los capis? XD Ok, dejo de lado ese tema xd**

**¡Oh! Quisiera adelantar que un nuevo personaje aparecerá en el próximo capi, al que muchos aman pero aquí será un bache feo en el camino de esos dos ahdkajda xd**

**¡Quisiera responderle a sakura1402** **y decirle que aprecio mucho sus reviews! *-* sí sí, mis clases ya acabaron y actualizaré más rápido *-* tienes razón hanji está loca pero es genial XD**

**Ah, y también agradezco a Nekogoro-chan, sí, eso, supongo (? NAH, SABES QUE TE AMO XD**

**¡Se acercan las fiestas! ¿Por qué no me dejas un adelanto de esta linda Navidad con tu comentario? *w* Además de decirme si el curso de la historia está bien *-***

**UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO A TODOS! (amo a Germán, pero tenía que robarle la frase, es genial *-* )**

**Hasta la próxima semana! (el siguiente capi está hecho XD)**

**Cuídense, Chauuuuuuuuu~3**

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


	4. Capítulo III

**Como lo prometí hace una semana, aquí está el capi :DD**

**OH DIOS MÍO ¡Hemos llegado a los 15 reviews! Realmente no puedo creerlo, se los agradezco tanto *w* Bueno bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, aquí está el capi recién sacado del horno.**

**Ojalá les guste *-***

_**Aclarándose**_

Luego del beso pasaron unos días en los que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado un poco. Se hablaban como siempre, pero habían ciertos… momentos nuevos.

Rivaille no había comentado nada sobre eso, porque sabía que se quedaría callado si le preguntaba la razón, y temía que Eren lance la pregunta que pueda dejarlo helado. Lo peor era que aquellos sueños se habían intensificado, y una nueva escena en particular volvía a su mente una y otra vez.

"—_¿Qué pasa si en verdad reencarnamos?_

—_Prométeme que no morirás…_

—_Me gustaría estar seguro contigo."_

Por un momento pensó que empezaría a enloquecer. Ya ni siquiera podía concentrarse cuando leía sus apuntes porque sucedían cosas como que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura por detrás y Eren apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Sentía el aliento de él sobre su cuello.

—¿Te ducharás primero? —preguntó con una voz un tanto diferente de lo usual. Apretó levemente el agarre sobre su lápiz y una ligera corriente eléctrica pasaba por su espalda.

Sin embargo, decidió que quizá –solo quizá- estaba malinterpretando las cosas y no debía dejarse llevar por el asunto.

—Ya lo hice hace un rato.

—De acuerdo, entonces ahora entraré al baño…—le susurró soltándole y caminando lento hacia el baño, no sin antes echarle una mirada al pelinegro.

Rivaille alzó una ceja sorprendido. Si no fuera tan serio su mandíbula se le habría descolgado.

¿Eren se le estaba insinuando?

Luego de eso no pudo seguir estudiando, cerró su libreta para irse a dormir. No pudo evitar los sueños y el enorme sentimiento que debía comenzar a contarle a Eren sobre ese tema.

/

Se sentía cansado. No había dormido bien esa noche y sus ojos se le cerraban cuando trataba de prestar atención al profesor. Desde que Rivaille lo besó, comenzó a tener sueños un tanto... subidos de tono que los involucraba. Lo hacía despertar temprano, pero le daba tiempo para ir al baño y "calmarse" antes que el otro despertara y le hiciera la pregunta que de verdad no quería responder.

"—_Ah….M-Más…"_ se dio un golpe al recordar la voz sumisa que resonaba en su mente. Hace días también comenzaba a mandarle indirectas a su compañero de cuarto. Sentía que comenzaba a desesperarse y el beso había sido el desencadenante.

Volteó buscando sutilmente la negra cabellera, que ese día raramente había llegado más tarde y solo quedaba un asiento en la esquina contraría en la que él usualmente ocupaba. Lo encontró volteado también y con su mirada clavada en él. Se mantuvieron así un rato y Eren se sintió enrojecer rápidamente.

—¡Jaeger! ¿Estás prestándome atención? –dio un pequeño brinco del susto al oír caer ruidosa y duramente varios libros contra su mesa.

/

Durante esos días ambos se habían lanzado fugaces miradas durante las clases. Eren las buscaba más que el pelinegro, pero se fijaba mejor en no ser descubierto.

"—_¿Acaso tienes una novia para que mires tanto a las musarañas?" _

Unas risitas le siguieron a la pregunta del profesor aquella vez. Eso había sido muy vergonzoso.

/

Una tarde habían salido a trotar juntos. Rivaille había bajado el ritmo un poco para no dejarlo tan atrás, pero él no era una persona muy paciente y al poco tiempo volvió a tomar su velocidad usual. No iba a esperarlo si quería ser miembro del equipo titular.

Oh, no. En su equipo solo había lo mejor y eso les había dado nada más que medallas de campeonato nacionales. El mocoso se iba a esforzar si quería ser parte de eso.

Aceleró, dejándolo cada vez más atrás. Podía escuchar aun así todos los estornudos que Eren iba dando hace casi media hora. Puso una cara de leve asco. Gérmenes.

—¡Espera! —decía Eren con cansancio. Rivaille ya le llevaba media cuadra de ventaja. Claro que no iba a parar pero no estaba acostumbrado a correr en temperaturas bajo cero. El efecto de la cerveza solo le duró unos cinco minutos.

Rivaille volteó al llamado, pero solo le advirtió que si se rendía lo dejaría atrás y solo. Hecha la advertencia siguió trotando, cuando vio una menuda figura de cabello rubio casi rojizo agitándole una mano y llamándolo.

Al llegar a ella, le sonreía como pocas personas lo hacían a él. No pudo evitar esbozar lo más parecido a una leve sonrisa también.

—¿Petra? —la aludida seguía sonriéndole—No esperaba verte, me dijeron que habías viajado a Grecia.

—Solo me fui un par de meses, asuntos de familiar que me tardaron más de lo debido —se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, algo sonrojada —Me alegra verte.

Él solo se le quedó mirando, en un mensaje mudo de que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Charlaron unos minutos con iniciativa de la más baja.

—¿Te reintegrarás al equipo? —preguntó entonces el pelinegro.

—Claro, no podría fallarles —levantó la mirada hacia Rivaille, el cual seguía con su rostro inexpresivo —Sabía que pasarías a trotar como siempre por aquí….

—¿Me estabas buscando?

Petra se ruborizó con la pregunta pero asintió levemente.

El castaño que iba corriendo paró en seco al ver la escena. Rivaille estaba conversando con esa chica, sonrió un poco y pudo notarlo. Ella estaba algo sonrojada y lo miraba con ojos brillantes. Apretó un poco los puños, en una señal inconsciente de que eso no le gustaba.

A los pocos segundos de aquello, llegó hasta el par cual alma se trae al diablo, pero cambió de cara al instante, dándose cuenta que asustaría a Petra sin que ella tenga la culpa de nada. Sonrió con algo de esfuerzo. Además, no podía darse el lujo de enfadarse cuando él y Rivaille… no tenían nada…

—Claro, no hay problema —escuchó decir al más bajo. Eren en ese momento se colocó a su lado, captando la atención del par —Ah, ya me alcanzaste.

—Hola —saludó ella amigablemente—Levi, ¿No me presentarás?

" _**¿"Levi"? "**_

El mencionado frunció un poco el ceño ante el apodo que Petra le había dado.

—Hmph…. Mocoso, ella es Petra; Petra, este mocoso es Eren.

—¿Mocoso? —Eren lo vio con una cara de indignación —¡Tenemos casi la misma edad!

—Soy mayor que tú por varios meses, además estás enfermo. Eres un mocoso de las dos formas; te veo más pestoso que Erwin en la limpieza de armario de Hanji.

—¡E-Eso es porque nunca en mi vida he corrido cuando nieva! –respondió el otro más indignado. Rivaille lo vio de reojo y soltó un bufido de molestia.

Petra rió bajito con la escena.

—Debo ir a terminar de desempacar, nos vemos luego —agitó la mano en despedida —Gusto en conocerte, Eren.

Ambos vieron como la menudo figura se alejó en dirección de los dormitorios femeninos antes de regresar al suyo propio.

Eren pudo notar la ligera sonrisa del pelinegro luego de esa charla… y se sintió mal.

/

"—_S-Sargento…¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? _

_Eren vio la sombra recargada en el marco de su puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente. No pudo evitar sonar nervioso por su presencia. Era muy de noche y sabía que todos estarían dormidos, además no entendía justo por eso por qué él estaría despierta y más aun, visitándolo._

—_¿Por qué las formalidades, Eren? Nadie no está viendo —le contestó ahora yendo hacia él, luego de cerrar su puerta con seguro. El castaño no hizo sino retroceder al tiempo que el más bajo lo acorralaba contra la pared más cercana._

_Hace unos días él se había confesado al sargento, y este no le había dado una respuesta clara, por lo que su corazón sintió algo de esperanza al verlo._

—_Usted… —trató de decir Eren a pesar de sus nervios._

—_Tutéame —le cortó, bajando su rostro a su cuello, donde comenzó a aspirar el aroma de Eren._

_El soldado tragó pesado._

—_Creí… que tú no me corresponderías…—admitió con algo de tristeza, y unas cuantas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos. Rivaille alzó su mirada, y con su mano limpió con delicadeza los ojos del muchacho._

—_Nunca te dije que no—finalizó sellando sus labios. El más joven se quedó congelado y sin poder creerlo, pero eso no evitó que correspondiera gustoso a los segundos, rodeando su cuello y juntando sus cuerpos._

_Una sensación deliciosa recorrió la espalda del castaño al ser acariciado por esas manos grandes. Su camisa fue levantada de a poco y soltó un gemido cuando Rivaille juntó sus caderas a propósito, generando un fricción muy placentera para ambos…_

—_A-Ahh…"_

Eren se sentó de un golpe en su cama y en medio de la oscuridad. Sentía su corazón todavía palpitando y volteó como un reflejo hacia donde su compañero dormía plácidamente, contrario a él que se despertó como un resorte ante ese extraño sueño.

Se despeinó los cabellos con confusión, mirando un punto inexistente en sus sábanas ¿Acaso ahora tenía un fetiche con los militares? ¿O qué rayos había sido eso? Sentía como si de verdad hubiera estado ahí, pero a la vez no. Era confuso ¡No lo entendía! Incluso, se sintió algo vacío al despertar…

Volvió a ver a Rivaille y por un impulso se levantó de la cama. Vio a la ventana… aun faltaban un par de horas para amanecer. Se mordió el labio nervioso ante la necesidad que le surgió, pero en el fondo sintió que no pasaría nada malo si lo intentaba. Tal vez fue el verlo hablar con Petra tan contento que le estaba afectando, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Se acercó a la cama ajena, escabulléndose con cuidado en ella, sin querer despertar a Rivaille. Se cubrió con las sábanas de él y se acurrucó en ese espacio donde se sintió tibio y acogido. Una sonrisa se asomó en él antes de caer dormido.

/

El francés se removió algo extrañado en su cama, dándose la vuelta sobre sí mismo, cuando percibió un aroma del cual él no era dueño. Abrió ligeramente los ojos de sorpresa al encontrar a Eren acurrucado en su cama. Abrió la boca con intención de despertarlo para que se vaya, pero lo vio tan calmado, incluso parecía feliz, que hizo que se detuviera. Y finalmente decidió dejarlo ahí.

Suspiró frustrado y confundido ¿Desde cuándo él era así con alguien? Ni siquiera conocía demasiado tiempo a Eren, incluso ahora lo veía en sueños y sentía… que lo comenzaba a querer…

Se dio un golpe sordo en su frente. Otra vez pensando esas cosas… Volteó a mirar a Eren, que seguía dormido. Se acercó a su frente y depositó un beso ahí lo suficientemente suave para que no abriera los ojos y volvió a dormir.

/

Al día siguiente Hanji apareció en su puerta temprano en la mañana. Cuando la castaña abrió la puerta un Eren en pijama la recibió, con el cabello despeinado y con Rivaille parado detrás con la camisa a medio abotonar.

El más bajo gruñó cuando ella parecía despedir miles de corazones y estrellas contemplando la escena de ese par que le resultaba tan adorable.

—Tsk, es sábado ¿Qué mierda haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Y cómo entraste a los dormitorios de hombres?

—Buenos días Rivaille, "Oh, buenos días querida amiga Hanji ¿Cómo estás?" Bien, bien, gracias por preguntar, qué amigo tan considerado eres —imitó la de lentes con algo de molestia al más pequeño, quien solo rodó los ojos.

—Buenos días Hanji…—dijo Eren, confundido y sobándose un ojo medio adormilado.

—¿Cansado? Me pregunto si habrán estado muy ocupados anoche —dijo alzando las cejas y con un tono sugerente.

La cara de Eren pasó por todos los tonos de rojo mientras trataba de negar eso. Una vena se hinchó en la frente del más pequeño y tomó una pantufla, apuntándole.

Hanji soltó un grito marica y pidió disculpas, diciendo que les esperaría afuera mientras se vestían, pues tenía una sorpresa.

Cuando iba a la entrada no dejaba de pensar lo divertido que iba a ser llevarlos a ver algunos disfraces…

"_**De todas formas el festival es en dos semanas… es mejor comprar con anticipación. Y es suficiente tiempo para planear mi estrategia para esos dos."**_

Estuvo unos veinte minutos esperando hasta que los vio aparecer en la enorme puerta del edificio. Se acercaban cuando Rivaille le hizo parar en seco a Eren, y sacó un pañuelo de su casa negra de cuero.

—Te tomaste el jugo muy rápido, idiota —dijo limpiándole un extremo de la comisura de sus labios —Eres un desastre—agregó guardando de nuevo el pañuelo perfectamente doblado. Eren desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, Rivaille se había acercado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que sus ojos eran de un olivo tan oscuro que era casi negro…

Hanij soltó unas leves risitas, emocionada con ese par. El pelinegro fue quien dio los primeros pasos, sin dar demasiada cuenta a la cara que tenía Eren.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para sacarme de la cama tan temprano siendo sábado.

"_**Claro, creo que estrían más entretenidos en esa cama juntos…"**_

La cara de Hanji era un rara mezcla de perversión con emoción a la vez risa.

—….¿Hanji?

—Es todo, me largo de aquí.

—¡No!

De inmediato les tomó a ambos de las muñecas y con una fuerza y velocidad que muchas desearían los arrastró hasta un centro comercial, el cual recién abría y estaba con muy poca gente.

—Síganme los buenos.

Hanji encabezaba el camino con un aura entusiasta. Eren veía interesado los escaparates pues era la primera vez que salía de la universidad en ,eses, todo gracias a que tenía que conocer el enorme campus y luego los exámenes y trabajos finales que lo mantuvieron prisionero.

Rivaille miró de reojo a Eren y su cara de curiosidad, por un momento le recordó a la expresión del día en que lo besó y sintió la necesidad de tomar su mano.

Acercó levemente su dorso al contrario y los hizo rozar, sobresaltando a Eren. Este volteó confundido y se le quedó mirando a los ojos de Rivaille, que le correspondía la mirada.

Rivaille se concentró en Eren, viendo de pronto cómo el fondo del centro comercial se convertía en un pasillo elegante lleno de cuadros y algunos candelabros a lo largo.

Eren de pronto tenía el uniforme militar de lo que él veía en sueños como "Legión de Reconocimiento". Hanji estaba vestida igual y delante de ellos, hablando emocionada.

Vio sus manos de nuevo y esta vez se encontraban entrelazadas, con una sensación muy cálida que les invadía.

"—El castillo está renovado, gracias a que Rivaille obligó a todos a limpiar"—juraría que Hanji les hablaba, a pesar que él no sabía en qué momento habían llegado a ese lugar, y puesto esos uniformes "—Creo que es el lugar perfecto para su día especial~."

¿Día especial? ¿A qué se refería?

Miró a Eren, el cual hizo lo mismo y le sonrió. En ese momento quiso hacer lo mismo, pero los cuadros cayeron, y los candelabros con las paredes desaparecieron; igual que el resto del lugar. Una imagen vino a su mente.

"—_¿Petra?_

—_Me alegra verte, Rivaille…"_ La voz de petra volvió a su mente.

Y en ese momento, cuando iba a tomar la mano de Eren ya en la realidad, alejó su mano rápido y como si casi fuera a tocar fuego. Eren se sintió algo herido por alguna razón y trató de ignorar el hecho que Rivaille le evitó la mirada el resto del camino.

Siguieron caminando. El más pequeño estaba metido en sus pensamientos, donde Petra no dejaba de hacer mención y lo mal que se comenzó a sentir. Él no era así, salvo con personas contadas con los dedos de una mano. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y él… sin darse cuenta, estaba haciéndole daño.

Su ausencia de tantos meses hizo que olvidara ponerse el paro cuando besó a Eren, por ejemplo.

Volteó a un costado cuando una tienda llamó su atención. Tenía mucho brillo y un escaparate enorme mostrando hermosas joyas. Alzó una ceja.

Un anillo brillaba con un precioso topacio naranja. Parecía uno de compromiso. Una idea pasó por su cabeza entonces, que lo hizo pensar.

Quizá lo único que necesitaba era adelantar las cosas, aunque sea un poco. Se rascó la cabeza indeciso ¿Comprarlo ahora? No, Hanji empezaría a hacer un escándalo y por alguna razón se sentía culpable si lo hacía con Eren ahí. Suspiró confuso consigo mismo ¿En serio debería proponerle matrimonio a Petra?

Bueno, ella era su novia y la quería. Luego estaba Eren… al cual también comenzaba a…

Sacudió su cabeza. Sí, tenía que hacer algo para decidirse.

Volteó buscando a Hanji para seguirla de nuevo, sin contar que detrás un castaño lo había visto frente a la joyería. Cuando llegó al lugar y se centró donde Rivaille había mirado antes. Vio entonces un aro de plata junto a un anillo con un topacio. Sonrió ligeramente ¿A Rivaille también le gustaban los aros de plata? Algo dentro de él se emocionó.

Pero pronto se daría cuenta que se estaba haciendo la idea equivocada.

* * *

**HOLA! *-* **

**:OO Ya vieron lo que vino a hacer Petra aquí? Ahdjdhadask este lugar necesitaba algo de drama señores, espero no enojarlas demasiado ¿Críticas? Yo creo que Eren ya cayó jeje xD incluso tuvo un recuerdo :oo se lo dirá a Levi? Ni yo sé xD**

**Ah, y con respecto del castillo, es una especie de recuerdo también, espero que no me haya salido muy fail :c (? A Rivaille le va a costar muchos dolores en esa cabecita, pobre :c Y no odien a Petra por mi culpa u.u**

**Oh! (me gusta ese sonido xD) En el próximo capi pondré un semi-lemmon si no es un lemmon, y no, no serán recuerdos …. :33 por cierto ganó el Riren XD me lo esperaba, y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, pero Eren será el que de la iniciativa en las cosas más tiernas :33 y Rivaille será al azotador (? WUT XD **

**Ya agradecí a las que me comentaron con su cuenta, pero llegó la hora de agradecer a esas almas en pena que me aparecen como guest XD **

**Guest 1 : Gracias! *-* Ojalá que no te hayan descubierto llorando por mi culpa xD pronto llegará el Riren :'D**

**Guest 2: Te lo agradezco :'D como prometí la semana pasada el capi está aquí n.n**

**Guest 3: Gracias :33 Yo también pensaba en que se turnaran xD Supongo que pueden probar :33 Ah, y creo que a partir de la próxima semana serán los viernes sino los sábados, por mis clases de preparación para la uni xd**

**Kawaiidangos: XD más spoiler por favor? Eren ya cayó mija, ya cayó :3 Levi demorará un poco, pero no desesperéis :DD**

**Guest 4: Alternantes a la orden ._./ son hermosos no? xD Gracias *-* el beso a mí también me gustó escribirlo :33 fue tan aksdhajdhakd imaginármelo :33 ah, y lo de la Coca Cola fue algo tan espontáneo, pobre Hanji XD (a veces pienso que me parezco en ella, las dos estamos locas xD)**

**Y eso es todo! Espero que pasen una hermosisisisisísima Navidad (me dejas un regalito? Por fa? *-* ) y un parrandero Año Nuevo lml**

**VACACIONES AL FIN! **

**Me dejas un review? Acepto de todo, dámelo todo baby (?**

**Nos vemos el viernes! (o sábado xd)**

**Cuídense :3**

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Hoy hay Lemmon! Oh, sí babies, ya no quería tenerlas en abstinencia por tanto tiempo XD**

**Esta frase sí me llegó T.T quería compartirla con ustedes porque me pareció que iba con el fic XD Además, amo al autor desde que leí "Del amor y otros demonios" x33 Bueno ya me dejo de palabreos, y les doy el capi. Espero que les guste!**

"_**La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener." – Gabriel García Márquez**_

_**Frenesí**_

Pararon de pronto al llegar al lugar por el que Hanji estaba tan emocionada. El letrero rezaba un enorme y gran cartel que decía "Disfraces & Cosplay" con letras coloridas, igual que los trajes dentro de ella.

La de anteojos tocó el timbre con insistencia, hasta que una chica con un ligero tic en el ojo salió de las cortinas que al parecer separaban la tienda con el almacén.

—Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Rivaille notó la sonrisa forzada que tenía y solo podía imaginar que lo único que su amiga había causado era una gran molestia por hacerlos ir tan temprano. Además, esa vendedora seguro tenía todas las ganas de echarlos a patadas cuando Hanji tocaba como una loca la campanita en la recepción, incluso a él le fastidió.

—Señorita, ¿tiene disfraces como estos? —extendió una fotografía que fue analizada por la rubia vendedora, que asintió al instante.

—Me acaba de llegar esa mercancía, se está pidiendo mucho. Se acaban rápido…. Supongo que por eso han llegado tan temprano.

—¡Claro que sí! Jaja, qué me crees, si abrieran más temprano estaríamos aquí de todas maneras.

El tic de la chica solo se incrementó más. Eren quería reírse de la situación, pero se contuvo.

—Qué precavida —dijo con ligero sarcasmo. Se veía a leguas que la chica no había dormido bien. Claro que Hanji no notó su tono, o bien no le importó.

— ¿Podemos probarlos?

Siguieron a la rubia luego que esta asintió, la que los condujo a un lugar algo apartado de la entrada. Era algo más privado y tenía un espejo grande en una pared.

La vendedora dejó una caja llena de prendas en el suelo y le pasó unas botas con estilo militar color marrón a la castaña. Esta de inmediato volteó a mirar a Rivaille con una sonrisa perversa y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Se veía las intenciones de ella para que él se pruebe primero un disfraz.

—Ni en tus jodidos sueños —cortó el más pequeño— Si estos son tus planes desde un principio, lo cual sospechaba, me largo de aquí ahora.

—¡Pero Rivaille! ¡Solo póntelo un momento, será rápido!

El aludido ni siquiera volteó y seguía su camino a la puerta.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, no lo haré.

La castaña suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, no quería recurrir a la violencia, pero el pequeño era testarudo como cabra.

—Pues ni modo, hay que ir al Plan B.

Hanji tronó sus dedos, Rivaille paró en seco al oír unos pasos y trató de buscar la procedencia, pero en cuanto dio un vistazo al lado contrario de donde ya estaba un cuerpo se lanzó sobre él, y al ser más grande y pesado le impidió que escapara.

—¡¿Erwin?! ¿Qué carajos? —el rubio mencionado los puso de pie a ambos y le tenía agarrado de un brazo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad que fue correspondida por Hanji.

—¡Bien hecho amigo! —la de coleta alzó un pulgar en aprobación y luego dio una de sus características risotadas.

—No puedo creer esto. Suéltame, ahora —le dijo el pelinegro tratando de zafarse de un manotazo, pero el otro no lo dejo ir. Frunció el ceño — ¿Qué te dio esa loca para que la apoyaras?

—Pagarme —respondió con simplicidad. Una vena se hinchó en la frente del otro.

—Sabía que intentarías huir, pero yo siempre ando preparada —guiñó un ojo a su enfadado amigo.

Eren veía la escena divertido, pero un ligero sentimiento de que no pertenecía allí le invadió. Los tres parecían (incluso con la actitud de Rivaille) conocerse como amigos de años. Y él… solo unos meses.

O eso es lo que pensaba… ironías de la vida.

Llevaron a Rivaille ambos hasta el probador –arrastrándolo contra su voluntad, mejor dicho- y Eren sintió que una gota le resbalaba de la nuca al ver toda la ropa que había llevado volando por los aires fuera de esas cortinas que cubrían todo lo que sus amigos del más pequeño le hacían.

Vio en el suelo una revista y la tomó curioso. Su portada llamaba la atención. Era una ciudad de aspecto medieval con unas personas de uniforme y capas verdes. Hablaba de un anime nuevo y que al parecer se había hecho muy famoso.

A los pocos minutos la cortina se abrió, pero solo se podía ver a Erwin y a la castaña. La cual al ver a Eren solo volteó confundida como si buscara a alguien.

—¿Y la vendedora?

—Ah —Eren se rascó la nuca, algo nervioso —Se fue apenas, dijo algo como "Me largo de aquí, dejen el dinero allá." Y que no intentemos nada porque hay cámaras….

Hanji resopló.

—Qué mujer tan rara.

Erwin rodó los ojos ante esa respuesta. Mira quién habla de raras…

—Creo que yo… sería mejor que me vaya –quiso decir Eren, pero fue interrumpido.

—No, soy yo el que se va ahora mismo —de pronto todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Se veía levemente molesto — ¿Cuál es tu plan, maldita loc-

Un flash resonó en la habitación. Los anteojos mostraban una mirada satisfecha.

—Este era mi objetivo —respondió ella mostrándole la pantalla de su celular. Erwin echó un silbido de asombro. Realmente se parecía al personaje del anime, pero Eren solo se quedó mirando sin palabras al pelinegro.

Un sentimiento extraño le recorrió.

Rivaille tenía unas botas tipo militar que le llegaban casi a las rodillas. Un pantalón crema blanquecino con una camisa blanca. Tenía algunas correas de cuero y otros accesorios parecidos en las piernas y cadera y… un pañuelo colgándole en el cuello, perfectamente doblado.

_¿Deja Vú?_

No, era algo diferente. Juraría por su santa madre que ya había visto esa imagen, si no fuera que inmediatamente Rivaille volvió a entrar al probador y una vez que se miró al espejo, cerró con fuerza las cortinas. Quedando solo con sus pensamientos.

—¡Espera, ponte la chaqueta!

Haciendo caso omiso de las voces que lo llamaban, apoyó ambos brazos frente al espejo. Mirándose. Reflejándose. Podía verse en una ciudad antigua, y con unas navajas grandes en sus puños. Se sintió algo mareado, fue un golpe de emociones fuerte. Maldijo a esa loca que la llevó, le hacía sentir totalmente perdido.

Sus sueños estaban volviéndolo loco, y si eso iba a más… suponía que tenía dos opciones: Contarle a Eren sobre ellos (lo cual lo haría ver como un lunático frente a una persona normal) o alejarse de él.

No perdió tiempo en comenzar a desvestirse y salir de vuelta de con su ropa normal. Miró mal a Hanji, maldijo a Erwin y luego vio a Eren. Sus ojos chocaron, fueron como navajas para el castaño y le hicieron sentir hundido.

¿Por qué lo miraba así? ¿Qué había pasado? Se sentía tan mal que fuese visto como una escoria, como lo veía ahora el pelinegro. Bajó la vista, siendo ocultada por su flequillo.

Tan pronto como salió, y ya sin represalias, Rivaille se fue del lugar.

/

Ya entrada la tarde, los tres regresaban del centro comercial. Eren no había estado con el mejor humor durante todo el rato y Hanji lo notó. Como si de su hermana mayor se tratara, intentó animarlo. No conocía mucho tiempo a Eren, pero tenía la corazonada que era un buen chico, y no merecía la forma en que Rivaille le había visto en la mañana.

Ya en la universidad, estaban un pequeño parque dentro de este. En realidad era solo un amplio lugar cubierto de césped y con flores de distinto tipo. Era el lugar donde los estudiantes de ciencias como Hanji solían estar. Fue ahí que tenían que despedirse.

—Espero que con ese café entres en calor y te sientas mejor, Erencito —le dijo preocupada la castaña. Eren sonrió un poco, agradecido. Tenía el pequeño vaso en una mano.

—Gracias por todo igual… —dijo apenas.

—Me has caído bien, Eren —intervino Erwin despeinándolo un poco —Espero vernos pronto.

—Gracias también.

—Los disfraces están comprados ya de todas formas. Nos vemos luego —se despidieron. Hanji se alejó a su facultad sacudiendo una mano y el rubio con un gesto en su rostro. Eren suspiró, tomando el camino hacia su habitación.

Realmente estaba sin ánimos de entrar a su cuarto. Si estaba Rivaille el ambiente sería muy incómodo. También tenía como una punzada en el pecho, que se acrecentó cuando estaba por el mismo camino donde la otra vez… él lo había besado. Apretó los labios, confundido y frustrado.

Pero ahora no había muérdago, no había niebla. La nieve no los acompañaba. El cielo estaba gris y seco. Igual que como se tornó con ellos. Tocó sus labios inconscientemente y el sentimiento fue peor.

Cuando le preguntó por qué lo había besado, simplemente había rehuido la mirada y le había besado otra vez, pero como esa vez lo sintió como una prueba, como si él no hubiera estado seguro… pero no había querido pensar en ello. Y ahora se arrepentía.

Ya no entendía nada.

Vio como las nubes se amontonaban y se veían cargadas. Parecía que iba a llover.

Pasaba por la cancha de atletismo, cuando oyó unas voces conocidas.

—¡Me encantaría! —vio una chica de cabellos casi naranja detrás de uno de los grandes arbustos que iban a lo largo de su camino, lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirlo.

Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. Era Petra, feliz. Era Petra. Era Petra lanzándose a abrazar a Rivaille. Rivaille estaba con ella. Rivaille.

Rivaille correspondió el abrazo levemente, y la separó con suavidad de él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? No sueles ser así —le preguntó ella.

—¿No te agrada entonces?

—No dije eso, es solo que… es raro. Pero me gusta —abrazó al pelinegro como si de su oso se tratara, y se podía notar claramente un sonrojo en ella.

Si Eren no estaba lo suficientemente herido, no pudo soportarlo más cuando vio como Petra tomaba del rostro a Rivaille y lo acercaba a ella, lo iba a besar. El vaso de café cayó al suelo y Eren salió corriendo del lugar. Sabía que se besarían y no era algo que podía ver.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas y secaba con brusquedad sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Agradecía al cielo que al ser sábado no hubiera casi nadie en los alrededores, o le vería en ese estado tan deprimente. Algunos jadeos escaparon de su boca.

Ahora lo comprendía, ese dolor… su corazón estaba destruido. Sin darse cuenta, durante todos esos meses había llegado más lejos en su relación con Rivaille. Más que un beso.

Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de él.

/

—Espera —Rivaille puso una mano en su hombro, impidiendo que se acercara completamente a él. Ella le vio con una cara extrañada.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que le había negado un beso a su novia en ese instante.

—¿Ocurre algo? —parpadeó confundida.

—Sabes que no me gustan las demostraciones en público —mintió. La verdad era que no había querido besarla. En cierta forma no sentía que debía, no sentía la necesidad o intención de hacerlo, pero culpó a todo ese lío en su mente.

—Oh, lo siento —miró su reloj entonces, y se alejó de él —Mi clase ya va a empezar, tengo que irme —tuvo la intención de darle un fugaz beso en los labios, pero recordó lo que le dijo y se detuvo a tiempo.

Sonrió un poco incómoda y solo le acarició la mejilla a Rivaille antes de irse. El pelinegro suspiró. Estaba mal, esto estaba afectando todo.

/

Ya de regreso en su habitación, se sacó la casaca de cuero, colgándola en la silla. De igual forma se quitó los zapatos y la bufanda. Buscó con la mirada al castaño, extrañado de no verlo. Tropezó entonces con unos cuantos papeles. Alzó una ceja confundido, creyó dejarle en claro al mocoso que no quería desorden en ese lugar.

Tomó el papel dispuesto a arreglarlo y tirarlo, pero vio un dibujo en él. Lo estiró mejor y se dio cuenta que en realidad era un retrato. Veía en la hoja sus ojos afilados, su cabello negro y él… con una capa que tenía a las que él ya conocía como "Las Alas de la Libertad". Notó igual que había unas manchas en el dibujo, como pequeñas gotas de agua.

No sabía que Eren sabía dibujar tan bien. Era él, era su retrato en esa hoja de papel.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que parecía agua y que la hoja estaba levemente arrugada. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y en ese instante escuchó lo que parecía a un gemido ahogado. Luego unos gimoteos casi inaudibles. Todos procedentes del baño.

No tardó en abrir la puerta y lo que encontró no hizo más que partirle el corazón. Eren estaba en recargado en la pared, con su cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. Su rostro se alzó a verlo, mostrando que estaban algo rojos.

—Eren…. —apenas y pudo decir su nombre. No sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido.

El castaño se puso de pie y se plantó frente a él. A pesar de que se notaba que había llorado, su mirada denotaba decisión y a la vez duda. También ira y dolor. Esos hermosos ojos eran un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos, y eso los hacía realmente hermosos… pero al mismo tiempo, terminaban de hacerlo sentir como la peor escoria.

Ni en un millón de años se esperó lo que siguió. Eren se le abalanzó, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared y con sus bocas unidas. Podía sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, Eren lo besaba con ímpetu y fuerza. Rivaille abrió los ojos, estupefacto.

"—_Rivaille, yo te amo."_

—Rivaille…—susurraba Eren en medio del beso, que el mayor terminó por corresponder luego del fugaz recuerdo que tuvo. Sentía como si el alma se regresara a su cuerpo y el contacto cálido de Eren le encendió. No pudo sino besarlo de la misma forma, tomándolo de la cintura para ahora ser él quien lo acorralara contra la pared y deslizó sus manos sobre la tela.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de Eren, quien lo miró aun con algunas lágrimas.

—Quiero estar contigo, por favor —admitió, con voz rota — Sé que soy egoísta, pero creo que me he enamora—

—Estemos juntos esta noche, Eren —le interrumpió, incapaz de escuchar lo que el castaño le iba a declarar. Quería oírlo con todo su corazón, pero no era lo ideal. No necesitaba hablarlo más. Fue en busca de su boca de nuevo, pero esta vez él inicio el beso. Exploró todo lo que pudo de aquella cavidad, como si hubiera estado en abstinencia de ello por mucho tiempo… aunque él sentía como si así hubiera sido.

Sabía que era cruel de esa manera, sabía que terminaría haciéndole daño, pero quizá era la respuesta. Necesitaba desahogar todas las emociones que había tenido en su sueño y tal vez todo desaparecería con eso. Quizá solo era coincidencia que Eren sea igual al cadete y él se hacía ideas locas.

Se entregarían uno a otro esa noche y eso sería todo.

Eren se había sentido completamente feliz al oír cómo el pelinegro le aceptaba, y el dolor desapareció momentáneamente, reemplazándolo por el más puro placer que pudo sentir jamás.

Rivaille le quitó su playera a Eren, la cual terminó en algún lugar de esa habitación. Acarició con adoración cada centímetro de piel expuesta, tostada y perfecta. Suave al contacto. Subió sus manos por los costados de su abdomen, mientras comenzó a besar el cuello de Eren. Este se estiró para darle mejor acceso y pronto sintió unas cuantas mordidas y chupetones, pero no le importó. Dejaría que haga lo que quiera, quería entregársele a él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba como si debiera hacerlo, como si estuviera predicho.

Acarició con su mano sus pezones, que ya estaban bastante despiertos. Eren apretó los ojos, era tantas sensaciones nuevas. Se sentían tan bien. Alzó sus brazos y los enredó en el cuello del pelinegro, pegando más sus cuerpos.

—Te necesito —susurró Eren en su oído, excitando de sobre manera al otro con el tono sumiso en su voz.

Le miró, con esos ojos viéndolo intensamente. Lujuria y deseo, con una pizca de inocencia. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sin camisa, totalmente expuesto a él. Sonrió lascivamente antes de volverlo a besar, esta vez tomándolo de sus muslos para alzarlo. Eren no perdió el tiempo y enredó sus piernas en su cintura. Sintió cómo lo llevaban fuera del baño y ahora lo sentaban sobre un escritorio, botando cualquier cosa como cuadernos que en ese momento le importaban un pepino.

—No quiero hacerlo en un lugar como el baño —dijo con ligero asco. Eren iba a comentar algo pero de pronto le aprisionaron sus muñecas y lo estiraron en todo el largo del escritorio.

Rivaille con la mano que no sujetaba le comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón, y con su lengua recorrió lentamente y de manera tortuosa desde su pecho hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera. Miró a Eren sin querer perderse ninguna de sus expresiones y jugueteó con el elástico de sus bóxer. Entonces Eren comenzó a jadear, se sentía bien estar totalmente a la merced de él. Dejaría que haga todo lo que quiera.

Buscó nuevamente su boca, haciendo que él se irguiera y estuviera sentado en la mesa. Bajó su ropa interior de un tirón y ahí el de ojos aguamarina lo vio con un puchero, alejándolo despacio.

—No es justo —se quejó, siguiendo con su puchero —Tú aun tienes toda tu ropa.

—Oh, cierto.

Se iba a desvestir, pero notó la mirada intensa de Eren en él y sonrió divertido, ocurriéndosele una idea.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —le preguntó tomando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre sus botones.

Eren enrojeció por completo y sus manos temblaron un poco, pero decidió que no quedaría como una nena tímida, no lo era. Era un hombre… homosexual ahora pero él era un hombre. Decidió sonreírle de igual manera. Rivaille alzó una ceja ante su gesto.

—Si tú lo preguntas…—dijo y se puso de pie, empujando al moreno directo a la cama. Se puso a gatas sobre él y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Rivaille le tomó del trasero, sacándole un gemido al menor de paso.

Cuando se deshicieron de la prenda, Rivaille volvió a colocar al castaño debajo de él y le mordió el lóbulo antes de susurrarle.

—Dejemos de dar tantas vueltas, me gusta tenerte debajo de mí —Eren enrojeció ahora hasta las orejas con eso, y soltó un gritito cuando sintió una mano extraña en su entrepierna, que estaba más sensible. Rivaille movió su mano de arriba abajo, en un ritmo algo lento y desesperante para el menor.

—Nngh… —gemía Eren, nunca nadie lo había acariciado de esa manera. Rivaille no podía dejar de pensar en todos los sueños que había tenido haciendo esto, y ahora finalmente podía hacerlo realidad.

Aumentó el ritmo de la felación, y Eren se comenzaba a retorcer, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cielo se detuvo y lo miró entre enojado y confundido.

—Aun no, mocoso —le dijo con la voz más ronca y sensual que había escuchado de él hasta ahora —Debo sacarme esto también…—dijo teniendo la intención de sacarse sus pantalones.

—Yo lo haré —una vez desabrochados, tomó la cintura de su pantalón y se los quitó. La piel pálida del moreno le resultó tan provocativa que no dudó en acercar su rostro a su abdomen y bajar hasta donde estaba su miembro muy despierto. Miró juguetón a Rivaille antes de tomarlo, sobre el bóxer y acariciarlo. Luego, bajó la prenda con una mano y a cada centímetro descubierto dejaba un rastro de besos húmedos.

Rivaille echó la cabeza para atrás y dejó escapar un gruñido cuando esos besos llegaron a su parte más íntima, y la recorrió. Primero con besos ligeros y luego a jugar con él y su lengua. Cuando sintió que las manos de él se enredaban en su castaño cabello lo introdujo completamente en su boca. Y lo torturó de la misma manera que él lo hizo antes.

—Ugh… —gruñía el de ojos oliva. Veía cómo la cabeza de Eren realizaba movimientos circulares y el trabajo que su lengua realizaba la sentía muy bien. Para ser su primera vez (si lo era) estaba haciendo jodidamente bien su trabajo.

Antes de que pudiera terminar le jaló bruscamente de los cabellos, él gimió de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Lo reconocía, era algo masoquista.

Se hundieron en un nuevo beso de nuevo, en una batalla donde ninguno pretendía ceder. Rivaille sintió el exquisito sabor de Eren, y la embriaguez que le trajo. Besando luego su clavícula lo fue recostando de nuevo en la cama y el castaño había enredado su cuello con sus brazos de nuevo, reclamando cercanía. Como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Decidió volver a besarlo, y esta vez mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Eren gemía porque había comenzado a friccionarse, y trataba de mantenerle el ritmo con sus caderas. El moreno llevó una de sus manos frente a Eren, quien lo miró lujurioso.

—Lámelos —ordenó. El castaño lo hizo, saboreándolos cual caramerlo.

Una vez listos, los llevó a la entrada de Eren. Con el primero sintió una punzada ligera de dolor, que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Rivaille introdujo el segundo, iniciando el movimiento de tijeretas para dilatarlo. No perdió de vista las expresiones de este, el cual en el tercer dedo no hizo sino retorcerse en la cama, arrastrando las sábanas.

—Perfecto —susurró Rivaille maravillado con esa imagen. Quería grabarlo en su mente como la realidad y ya no como un sueño o un recuerdo. Su cuerpo perlado con el sudor, sus mejillas tan rojas y esos ojos tan oscuros por el deseo que no reconocería a aquellos inocentes ojos con los que lo conoció. Ese cuerpo que se retorcía por él y debajo de él… no necesitó más para saber que tenía que dominarlo.

Eren estaba desesperado, y se lo dijo con la mirada. Esos tres dedos no eran suficientes, y él quería sentirlo. Ser dominado, ser uno con él.

El moreno se colocó entre las piernas de Eren, tomando su miembro para ponerlo en la rosada y ya dilatada entrada del castaño. Se introdujo lentamente y se apoyó en sus codos, aprisionando a Eren quien se quejó al principio del dolor agudo, y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Relájate —apenas pudo decir Rivaille, en medio del placer que le daba que el castaño sea tan estrecho al recibirlo. Pronto se comenzó a sentir mejor y se alejó un poco para dar la segunda embestida, con la cual recibió un gemido más sonoro.

Pronto tuvo un ritmo más rápido, Eren rodeó su cadera con sus piernas para sentirlo más profundo. El moreno llegó a encontrar su punto más sensible, y sus gemidos se volvieron en grititos de placer. Para Rivaille eran una melodía tan excitante, al estar más aguda de lo normal, que solo aumentaba su velocidad.

—¡Más, más! ¡Mngh…! —suplicaba el castaño. El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho y tomó las piernas del otro, colocándolas en sus hombros y entrando lo más profundo que podía dentro de Eren.

Rivaille apretaba los dientes y gruñía, la sensación era exquisita. Podía escuchar sus pieles chocar en un sonido morboso y húmedo. Las paredes del menor se contraían deliciosamente y se amoldaban perfecto a él, como si su cuerpo lo conociera.

Ocultó su cara entre el cuello y la clavícula de él, escuchando más de cerca los gemidos de Eren y soltando los propios, aunque más graves. Eren sentía el aliento del mayor en su cuello y cómo le daba un nuevo mordisco. Estaba seguro que usaría bufanda mañana.

Rivaille alternó posiciones, poniendo boca abajo al castaño al cual lo tomó por sorpresa. Lo tomó del trasero y reinició la penetración, más rápida y brusca ya que estaba a punto de llegar.

—¡Rivaille!

Pronto el orgasmo los golpeó y Eren ensució las sábanas. Rivaille se corrió unos segundos después, dentro de él. Ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama y el pelinegro tuvo el impulso de cubrirlos con las sábanas.

—_Ich liebe dich…_ —apenas susurró el menor, pero le escuchó. Se sintió la peor basura en ese momento, y ese fue su pensamiento antes de irse a dormir.

Porque de alguna manera, él sentía lo mismo… pero no estaba bien.

/

Una puerta abriéndose despertó a Eren, quien al notar que era su amante de la noche anterior se reincorporó en la cama de inmediato, sentándose en ella.

Vio que Rivaille se acomodaba la bufanda con la que iba a salir. Se puso de pie de inmediato, importándole poco su desnudez y se colocó contra la puerta, impidiéndole la salida.

—¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó en un tono que Rivaille detectó como ilusionado —Espérame un momento y podríamo-

—No –cortó lo más frío que pudo —Eren… lo de anoche no debió pasar.

—….¿Qué? —de pronto, el castaño sentía que su mundo se desmoronada ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Te lo dije, estaríamos juntos solo esa noche —dijo apartándolo suavemente, lo cual no fue difícil pues Eren se alejó de él casi por inercia, herido —Lo lamento… esto no está bien.

—¿Jugaste conmigo? —preguntó, con los ojos ardiéndole. Otra vez esa sensación horrible de la tarde anterior — Rivaille…., ¿No me amas?

Desvió la mirada, incapaz de poder verlo con decencia y … enfadado consigo mismo.

—Hoy quedé con Petra —finalizó para cerrar la puerta e irse.

Eren se quedó mirando la puerta como si esperara despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero nada de eso pasaba… quería que eso no estuviera pasando. Se sintió como una basura… no podía describirse ahí.

Fue cuando encontró el dibujo que ayer había hecho… luego del sueño de la otra vez. Su mirada se llenó de odio consigo mismo y dolor y de un tirón lo rompió.

Los trozos de papel cayeron al suelo y la lluvia comenzó a caer en ese momento.

Enfadado y furioso, se vistió rápido y cual alma se lleva al diablo salió de la habitación, yendo en busca de Rivaille, y le importaba un carajo si arruinaba su cita con Petra. No se quedaría así.

**HOLA HOLA! No pensaba poner ese final o.o mierda, ahora qué pasará? XD akdjadshajda Run bitch, ruuuun (ok no xD)**

**Lamento no actualizar, fueron las fiestas y todo ese ajetreo que me hizo imposible escribir. Simplemente tenía que colgar el nuevo capi hoy sí o sí.**

**Anuncio que ahora colgaré los capis en la noche y los sábados quizá, porque he entrado a la academia para la universidad… y llego como a las 7 pm a mi casa ;A; realmente muerta x.x espero me comprenda T.T**

**Traté de recompensarlos con un lemmon… me perdonan? O acaso no fue bueno? ;A; Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, ya llegamos a los 20! O3o me merezco llegar a los 30 ahora? *w* por favor? TwT**

**Cuídense mucho! Ojalá hayan pasado lindas fiestas x3**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana! o3o**

**Besos!**

* * *

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


End file.
